


我的宝贝有了宝贝

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	我的宝贝有了宝贝

1

 

Steve一边擦着脑袋，一边从浴室中走了出来。他用浴巾简单在腰上围了一下，然后把毛巾扔到台面上，走到冰箱前面：“Tony，你要不要喝点什么？”

Tony不知道在房间里忙活什么，吭哧吭哧地回答：“想喝啤酒！”

“已经超过十点了，没有啤酒。”Steve弯下腰，在冰箱里找了一会儿，“来点酸奶怎么样？”

Tony哼哼了两声，似乎有些不满，但是显然，有酸奶比什么都没有要好得多。他没说话，所以Steve拿了一杯酸奶，又翻出了一盒巧克力豆，再拿了一瓶苏打水，便往房间里走去。

所以等他看见他们俩的床的时候，真的一点心理准备都没有，真的。

Tony还在床上忙活，他正撅着屁股，用了六七个枕头，把自己睡觉的那一半围成一个圈。现在Tony正在把褥子铺好，然后不停地这里捏捏，那里捏捏。

Steve抓着酸奶杯，高高地扬起了眉：“……Tony，你在干嘛？”

Tony回过头来，还有几缕头发粘在额头上，让他看上去仿佛大干了一场。他咧开嘴，颇为得意地说道：“怎么样！这样床看起来非常有安全感！”

Steve眨眨眼睛，有些不明所以地走过去，把酸奶递给自己的丈夫。“O——K？可是安全感，这是什么意思？”

Tony接过来，盘着腿坐在了自己垒的窝里面，打开盖子，伸舌头舔了一口。“嗯……反正我喜欢这样。”

Steve有点无奈：“……可是我睡哪呢？”

Tony指了指床的另一边：“你还睡原来的地方啊。”

美国队长笑了。他要是在床的附近笑起来的话，那就代表着一些汗流浃背、夹杂着呻吟和粗喘的事情。不过Tony一点都不在乎，他舀了一大勺酸奶，全都塞进嘴里了，接着满足地叹了口气：“啊……好吃。”

Steve依然站在那里，见他的Omega这样的表情，刚刚想说的话就咽了回去。他打开巧克力豆的袋子，倒了三颗在手心里，然后放到Tony的酸奶中。

“只有三颗，不能再多了。”

Tony如获至宝，赶紧点头：“好好好，好好好。”

Steve低头看Tony一口一口吃着酸奶，Tony正被一大堆软绵绵的枕头围在中间，这让他根本无法上床。于是Steve很有耐心地等Tony把那杯酸奶都喝干净了，便接过他递过来的空杯，问道：“够了吗？”

Tony舔着嘴唇，有点期待地问：“还有吗？”

Steve笑得更温柔了：“你猜猜看。”

Tony打了个嗝，白了他一眼，抓着Steve的衣摆擦擦嘴，就一翻身躺下了。“吃饱了！睡觉睡觉！”

Steve把手里的东西都放在桌子上，摇摇头：“不Tony，你得刷牙，你忘记牙疼的教训了吗？”

Tony在床上扭了一下：“不想……不想起来了，不想刷牙。”

“那总得去漱漱口。”Steve弯下腰，抓抓Tony的肚子，把那人弄得很痒，不停地咯咯笑。Steve亲了他一口，把手环在Tony的腰上，然后轻轻发力，就把他抱起来了。“走吧，不要这么懒。”

Tony赖在他身上，最一开始还对离开床有些抗拒，但是Steve身上的Alpha信息素很好地安抚了Tony，让他立即安静下来。Steve心中有些奇怪，最近Tony对床很是依赖，而且喜欢枕头和被子，他们俩晚上睡在一起，之前早上起来时，俩人都是搂抱在一起，但是最近两个星期，Steve好几次都是半夜冻醒的，再一睁眼，就看见Tony用被子把自己卷成了一个卷，睡得正香。

可能是最近天冷了？也不对啊，这夏天还没完全过去呢。

但是Steve只疑惑了几秒，Tony就趴在他身上不老实了：“快点，快点，我想要被子。”

Steve抱着他往卫生间走去：“冷？”

Tony摇摇头。

Steve又问：“那你要被子做什么？”

Tony捏住他的脸：“因为我喜欢。快点！”

Steve咬了他的嘴巴一口：“知道了，真是难伺候。”

 

2

 

“Steve——”Tony趴在床上，用四床被子和12个枕头把自己严严实实埋在里面，闷声闷气地喊道，“Steeeeve！”

Steve走过来，坐在了床边，然后掀起了四层被子，看见Tony通红的脸：“……终于憋不住了？”

Tony吸了吸鼻子：“我的感冒怎么还没好啊？”

Steve摸摸他的额头，有些烫，不过不知道是不是在被子里憋的。他抽了张纸巾，给Tony擦了擦鼻涕：“我就说你应该吃药，如果吃药的话，你早就好了。”

Tony擤了一下鼻子：“呵呵，我不吃。”

Steve的手伸进被子里，捏了捏Tony的屁股：“不吃就会好几天感冒都不好。今天出任务的时候，你的鼻涕已经流在面罩里了吧？之后你为了不让更多鼻涕流下来，就不得不使劲吸回去吃掉，Friday都告诉我了。”

Tony的耳朵瞬间变得火红火红的，他怒吼：“Friday！！”

“Boss，我只是如实汇报。”他的AI似乎有点委屈。

“别吼Friday。”Steve俯下身吻了吻他。“你吃鼻涕我也愿意吻你。”

Tony再次哼哼起来，多愁善感地说：“不，我不愿意吻你。”

虽然他的动作不是这么说的。他歪着脑袋，缩在四层被子里，舔着Steve的舌头和上颚。亲了一会儿之后，Tony的呼吸粗重起来，他吸着鼻子，小声说：“……你破坏了我的城堡。”

Steve睁开眼睛，抽回自己的舌头，哑着声音说：“——嗯？”

Tony微微转过身来，扫了一眼自己堆起来的枕头，似乎有些纠结。“……这些枕头，你把它们压扁了。”

Steve笑起来：“哦，好吧，那小王子，我可以进到城堡里吗？”

Tony再次吸了吸鼻子：“我不愿意。”

Steve伸出手，和Tony十指相扣，然后再次亲吻他：“如果你不愿意，我就要把这些枕头都扔掉……”

Tony呻吟了一声，一边承受Steve的舌头，一边呜咽着说：“不行——不行不行不行不行。”

然后他拉拽着Steve的裤子，把他拽了上来：“那你……嗯，那你还是进来吧。”

Steve爬上了床，也钻进了四层被子之下。Tony的额头微微有些汗湿，Steve爱死他生病时软乎乎的样子了。

Steve翻过身，一边吻一边脱掉了Tony的裤子。

“天呐，这被子里都是你的信息素……”Steve忍不住释放了更多的信息素，两个人的味道纠缠在一起，让Tony的下身一片黏腻。“而且这里热烘烘的。你真的没有发烧吗？”

Tony侧过头，咬住了Steve的喉结：“我哪知道……啊，快点……”

Steve掐住Tony的腰，屁股微微一沉，就把自己送进了Omega的身体里。

 

3

 

Steve走进工作室，看见Tony趴在桌子上睡着了。他眨眨眼睛，拍了拍Dummy，然后轻手轻脚走过去，看着他的Omega。

Tony最近情绪有些不太对，很容易激动，而且总是喊脚疼，训练不到二十分钟就累得满头大汗。Steve觉得他应该去检查身体，但是Tony坚决不去。

“我这只是感冒后遗症。”他坚定地说，“我不喜欢让医生来家里给我看病，讨厌死了。”

“那我们可以找Bruce？”Steve小心翼翼地提议说。

在说这句话的两个小时之前，他们俩才刚刚吵过架。因为Tony说他不想训练了，可是Steve不同意，他没想到的是，Tony居然就朝自己扔东西，伴随着歇斯底里的大喊大叫和各种脏话。等Steve被愤怒冲昏了头脑，实在不知道拿Tony怎么办时，却看见那人的眼睛红了。

他一哭，Steve就懵了。他赶紧走过去抱住Tony，听那人哽咽着和自己道歉，他也不知道出了什么问题，但就是很生气，控制不住自己。

Steve知道Tony一定是哪里不对，以前他俩也没少吵过架，但是Tony绝对不会哭，更不会无缘无故发这么大的火。但是眼下最重要的是安抚好他，Steve看见Tony一哭，难受得都快透不过气来。

所以当他想让Tony去找Bruce时，不出意料，Omega的脸色再次难看起来，不过这回Tony没有像之前那样爆发，只是很生气地叽歪说：“我不想看医生！”

Steve不想吵架，便妥协说：“好……好，不看就不看，我知道了。”

接着Tony不高兴地去了工作室，Steve没有去打扰他。现在这种情况，Steve从未遇见过，需要认真琢磨琢磨才可以。

所以等几个小时之后，Steve决定去找Tony好好谈谈时，却发现他的Omega已经趴在桌子上睡着了。这让他再次确定了这不正常：Tony从不会在工作室中睡觉，这个地方就好像他的兴奋剂，万能的钢铁侠可以不眠不休地在这里呆上几十个小时。

Steve叹了口气，俯下身，摸摸Tony的头发，轻声说：“Hey……Tony？”

Tony立即醒了过来，他睁开眼睛，看见了Steve担心的目光，立即嘴巴一憋，抬起胳膊搂住了自己的Alpha：“……我们刚刚吵架了吗？”

Steve半蹲下来，安抚地拍着Tony的后背：“没有，没有吵架，放心吧。”

Tony好像又流眼泪了，他的脸埋在Steve的脖颈里，哑着声音说：“我——我以为我们吵架了。是做梦吗？对不起，我记得你离开了，你直接甩上了门……”

Steve搂得更紧了：“不会的，怎么会吵架？我们好好的。你做梦了，你看，我这不是在这儿吗？”

Tony呜咽了一声，点点头。

Steve偏过脑袋，亲了亲他的耳朵：“你累了，想要回去休息一下吗？”

Tony又点头，还是抱着Steve不放开。于是Steve换了个姿势，一条胳膊插到Tony的腿下面，把他抱了起来。“好吧，那我们回房间？”

Tony抹抹眼睛，小声说：“……或许我们去训练？抱歉早上因为训练和你吵架……”

Steve笑了：“不训练了，你最近很累，不训练了。”

Tony没说话。Steve抱着他走出了工作室，等上电梯之后，Tony突然和Steve说：“……我可能要死了。”

Steve一愣，马上皱着眉低头看他：“你胡说什么呢。”

Tony忍着难过，有了一丝丝哭腔：“真的。其实我昨天去找Bruce了，把情况和他说了一下，他的表情很不好看。”

Steve一顿，问道：“你找Bruce做检查了？”

Tony点点头，揪着Steve的衣服：“我知道我最近很奇怪，全身都没力气，做什么都很累。Bruce的表情我能看懂，他大概要说的是，‘Tony，你得了绝症’。”

Steve咬住嘴唇，捏捏他的腰。“不要乱猜了，等一下你回房间睡觉，我去问问Bruce。”

Tony抬起眼睛，伸出两个指头：“那在我临死前，可以提两个要求吗？”

Steve又想打他，又想亲他，过了半天才说道：“……你不会死的，而且你可以提两亿个要求。”

Tony的嘴唇红红的，他很严肃地说：“我认真的。第一，我不想知道我得了什么病，所以Bruce告诉你的结果，别告诉我，这只会让我死得更快。”

“哦，闭嘴，你不会死的。”Steve有些生气了。

Tony却充耳不闻，继续说：“第二，我想在棺材里放好多枕头和被子，我最近好喜欢它们，这能让我在死后更舒服一些。”

“你——不会——死的。”Steve一边咬牙，一边走出了电梯，朝他们的房间走去。“不过我可以在床上给你放很多很多枕头和被子。现在开始，闭上嘴巴，等睡一觉起来，你就能生龙活虎地继续欺负我了。”

Tony搂着Steve的脖子，忍不住打了个哈欠。“好……我爱你Steve。”

“……爱我就不要说你要死了这种话。”

“哦。”

 

4

 

Steve推开房间门，他感觉自己脚步虚浮，仿佛飘在空中，像踩着云彩一样软绵绵地走了进来。Tony还在孜孜不倦地把无数枕头和被子往床上堆，他几乎都要把自己埋起来了。

Steve脸色通红，心依然跳得厉害，看Tony的时候，更加口干舌燥，嗓子眼儿中仿佛肿了一大块，让他呼吸困难。Tony撅着屁股，把枕头和被子中间挖了一个坑，还在努力用手把坑掏得更深，然后他心满意足地钻了进去，蜷成一团缩在里面。

Steve走过去，弯下腰，忍不住对着他的Omega笑起来：“……Hey。”

Tony睁大眼睛：“你什么时候回来的？？”

Steve的手伸进了他做的窝里，Tony立即下意识地打了他的手一下，把自己蜷得更紧了：“……我没听到你回来。”

Steve收回了手，咬住嘴唇，眼睛亮亮地看着Tony。他被盯得很不自在，于是皱起眉，往坑里缩了缩：“你怎么脸这么红？轮到你感冒了吗？”

Steve摇摇头，笑容更大了。他甩掉拖鞋，想要上床，可是Tony赶紧推他：“别进来，不行不行不行，不能进来。”

哦，Bruce说过了，这时候的Omega领地意识严重，就算是自己的Alpha，也会令他产生排斥感，所以尽可能在安全距离内和Tony说话，他才会感到安心。

Steve想靠近又不能，只好站在床边，努力弯下腰，靠近Tony自己做的那个坑：“……那我亲亲总可以的吧。”

Tony啃着指甲，很是不情愿地想了一会儿，才说：“……那好吧。”

Steve马上撑起胳膊，脑袋探进去，亲吻了Tony湿漉漉的嘴巴。

啊，他尝起来好甜。

Tony一开始有些抗拒，但是很快他就记起了自己Alpha的味道，咬住Steve的嘴唇不肯松口了。Steve慢吞吞地爬上了床，这回Tony没有推开他。

两个人黏腻地亲了一会儿，Steve一直想钻到Tony掏的那个洞里，可惜他太大了，进不去，努力了几次，倒是把枕头都挤开了。Tony亲了一会儿才发现，他立马叫了一声，生气地推开Steve，又把枕头揪了回来。

“你不要往里挤了，这里没地方了！！”

Steve正吻在兴头上，一把被推开，倒有些懵。不过Tony太生气了，他嘟嘟囔囔地重新垒好那个洞，就又钻了进去，从洞口中往外看Steve。

Steve舔舔嘴唇，凑过去还想亲，但是Tony伸出手，推着他的脸：“不能进来了，你把我的城堡都挤坏了。”

Steve压低了声音，诱导他：“可是我是你的Alpha啊？”

“你是我爹也不行。”Tony嗤之以鼻，毫不在意地说道，“反正就是不行。”

Steve叹了口气，蹲在了床边，这样他就可以和Tony的视线平行了。他眨眨眼睛，看着自己的Omega，带着笑意说道：“……Tony，你知道你到底怎么了吗？”

“绝症，绝对的。”Tony马上回答，“不过别告诉我具体是什么病，我不想知道。”

“……我觉得你大概想知道。”Steve放柔了语气，手指在被子上慢慢走着，来到了Tony的洞口，又做出了敲门的姿势，“Knock knock？你好呀，我是dad。”

Tony咯咯笑了起来，抓着被子说：“不，你才不是我爸呢。”

Steve的眼睛弯起来，声音更轻了：“……不Tony，我在和宝宝打招呼呢。”

Tony的笑容突然顿住了。他是何等的聪明，还不到一秒，立即就反应过来Steve的意思了。

“……什么？！”Tony嗷地一声喊了出来，“什——什么？！”

Steve趁机靠过去，抓住了Tony的手，带着难以抑制地幸福，低声说道：“……宝贝，我们有孩子了。”

Tony张大嘴巴，低头看看自己的肚子，又看向Steve，接着他尖叫一声，猛地甩开Steve的手，让无数个枕头将自己压在了下面。

Steve觉得他是害羞了。

 

5

 

“不，我才没有害羞。”Tony义正辞严地说道，“别蠢了，我怎么可能害羞呢？我只是有点困惑。”

说这话的时候，他还在不断地把自己的窝垒得更高，每一个边边都叠了三个枕头，Steve已经快看不见他了。但是队长已经不再大惊小怪，他老老实实地半憩在自己的那半部分，一边看书，一边回答：“我已经看出来你在害羞了，而且这有什么可困惑的？我们结婚两年了，虽然宝宝是计划外的，但是这很正常不是吗？”

Tony对Steve保持距离感到很满意，他的气息毫无戒备，而且干劲儿满满（眼下他正在把被子围成一个圈）。Steve查过了，怀孕初期的Omega会不停地在家里的各个地方筑巢，他们需要所有软绵绵的东西把自己包裹起来，任何人，包括自己的Alpha都不准靠近。所以Steve买了很多枕头和巨大的毛绒玩具，这让Tony有足够的材料做起很多个窝。现在他已经把休息室的沙发变成了自己的领地，不管谁靠近，他都会叽叽歪歪，一定把那人推出去才放心。

Tony一边继续弄枕头和被子，一边回答：“可是——可是我发情期的时候，我们都有做安全措施？为什么会突然有宝宝，我讨厌意外。”

Steve放下了书，歪着头看Tony：“……那你想要它吗？”

Tony下意识地摸上了自己的肚子，接着又若无其事地放下手，哼哼了一声。

Steve轻轻叹口气：“抱歉……这可能是我的原因，你知道的，血清让我不管什么方面都比正常人要强很多——”

他故意顿了一下，Tony马上反应过来他的意思，于是钢铁侠扯了个枕头甩过去：“闭嘴，怀孕的又不是你！”

Steve大笑着接过枕头，然后试探着送到Tony的窝里。他的胳膊探进那个枕头堆起来的堡垒时，Tony立即想推开他，但是又忍住了。他抱过枕头之后，才吭吭哧哧地推开Steve的胳膊，然后把枕头放回原位。

Steve没介意，他翻了个身，朝向Tony，问他：“所以……你今天和大家说了？”

Tony装傻：“啊？”

Steve耸了耸肩：“我以为你不想说的，但是你告诉他们了。”

Tony弓着身子，几乎钻到了枕头墙下面。他一边忙活，一边闷声闷气地说：“……反正也藏不住，我前天告诉他们我可能得了绝症，结果你告诉我，现在我的肚子里有个孩子，所以我觉得不应该让他们继续担心。”

Steve没注意自己的微笑越来越大。“哦，这样啊。那大家说什么了？”

Tony似乎不想说，就咕哝着回答：“就是，就是那样呗。你知道的，一般宣布这样的消息，所有人的反应不是都一样吗？‘恭喜啊’，或者‘哦天呐，太甜了！’，反正就这样吧。”

Steve不禁靠近了那个城堡，果然Tony感受到了他的味道，立即警惕地抬起头（他的头发乱糟糟的），似乎在警告自己的Alpha不准再靠近了。Steve马上停下来，几乎是带着期待看着Tony：“……那你呢？Tony，你怎么想的，你想要它吗？”

Tony的嘴巴微微撅起来，他低下头，过了一会儿才说：“……我不知道。对不起Steve，我不知道。我从来没有想过会有孩子，但是它突然就出现了，它——它在我的肚子里。我不知道，我甚至不能想象自己爱它。”

Steve的眼神柔和下来，他再次试着靠近Tony，但是Omega已经很不情愿了，Tony往被子深处躲了躲，抓过枕头抱在胸前。

Steve感觉Tony的动作就好像一只小兔子的尾巴，动来动去搔着自己的心。他揉了揉眼睛，一边笑一边摇头：“——哦Tony，Tony，哦。你在躲着我，你知道这是为什么吗？”

Tony下意识地回答：“我没有躲着你？？”

Steve咬住嘴唇，简直想笑他的Omega了。他清了清嗓子，继续说：“还有，还有你最近一直在建各种枕头城堡。Tony，这是你的本能，你知道是为什么吗？”

Tony看上去在认真的困惑：“……我——我没有？我只是觉得它们很舒服——”

“因为你在保护它。”Steve趴在了枕头城堡的城墙上，低头看着他的Omega，“你在下意识地寻找安全的地方，不想让任何人伤害到它，包括我。”

Tony眨着眼睛，长长的睫毛颤动了几下，试图反驳Steve：“可是——呃，我是说，我之前根本不知道这个小东西的存在！我怎么可能会想要保护它？？”

Steve再次伸出手，想要摸Tony的脸，但是他马上往被子深处缩了缩。队长笑了：“看？这就是本能，Tony。不管你是否知道宝宝的存在，你的本能都在保护它。你说不能想象自己爱它，可是事实是，这是不需要学习的，你正在爱它。”

Tony有些愣住了。他低下头，抬手慢慢摸着自己的肚子，那里还是软绵绵的，和之前没有任何区别，可是这里已经有了个宝宝，他和Steve的宝宝。

Steve默默等了一会儿，才开口问道：“……所以，Tony，你想要它吗？我不想做任何勉强你的事情……”

Tony皱起眉，有些粗鲁地打断了Steve：“当然，我不喜欢你问我是不是想要它，这，这让我感到不舒服，听到任何可能伤害到它的话，我就会很烦……”

Steve温和地看着他，低声说：“抱歉，只是我也不太确定你的想法，我太——我太在乎你了，抱歉。”

Tony缩在了被子和枕头的堡垒中，只露出眼睛看着Steve。过了好一会儿，他才小声说：“……我想要它。”

Steve感觉一直紧绷的神经瞬间就松开了。他把脸埋在了枕头里，肩膀微微抖动着。过了一会儿，队长才冷静下来，他抬起头，眼睛中有着难以抑制的欣喜：“谢谢……谢谢你Tony，谢谢。”

Steve的反应似乎极大地取悦了Tony。他问自己的Alpha：“那你也想要宝宝吗？”

Steve觉得鼻子发酸：“哦天呐，当然，我们的宝宝，当然。”

Tony终于笑了。

 

6

 

“天呐，这里有个孩子！”Clint尖叫着坐在Tony身边，一直试图去摸摸他的肚子。Tony对Omega的反应还算友好，但是他现在排斥一切Alpha，甚至包括Steve。Bruce说这种情况只会持续一个月左右，所以算算日子，再坚持一个星期，Tony应该就能恢复正常了。

“是啊，可是我可感觉不到一个孩子在这里。”Tony懒洋洋地用巨大的毛绒玩具把自己包在里面，还用手指戳了戳自己的肚皮，“它现在太小了，好像只有我的指甲盖那么大。”

“太神奇了，太神奇了。”Clint搓着手，“这是第二代复仇者的意思吗？”

Tony咯咯笑了：“那我真是乐意至极。”

“Nat说她很想问问你感觉怎么样，但是鉴于你昨天把她轰了出去……”Clint做了个鬼脸，“她觉得现在还是不要靠近你为好。”

Tony有点尴尬：“呃……这事儿你们都知道了？好吧，我的错，我现在看见Alpha就控制不住……”

昨天Natasha来找Tony询问战后总结的事，结果刚靠近休息室，Tony就召唤来了MK，一掌轰碎了大门，她只好先躲了。Tony感到非常非常抱歉，于是他在晚上的时候和Natasha用视频道了歉，她表示不介意。

Clint耸耸肩：“没事，Nat不生气，现在连Steve都不能进你们的房间，我们还有什么可介意的？而且有了宝宝之后，你的战斗力也增长得很恐怖……”

Tony现在认为所有的Alpha都是有侵略性的，所以他在战斗中，会把Alpha的反派打得屁滚尿流。没有宝宝的钢铁侠已经够难缠了，而有了宝宝之后，Tony的战斗力堪称他们中第二强，除了Hulk，没人比钢铁侠更吓人了。

Tony把自己缩成了一个球，整个人都被玩具熊抱在怀里。“我的战斗力提升不是很好嘛，减少我们的工作时间，迅速解决所有的坏蛋，早点下班，回家休息。”

Clint哼了一声：“你怎么说都对。”

 

晚上Tony趴在自己的床上，周围是满满的枕头和玩具，Steve已经被赶到了客房去睡，他觉得安全又满足。

……唔，好像少了点什么。

Tony趴着想了一会儿，就对Friday说：“Friday？给我连接Steve。”

Friday答应了一声，把全息屏幕放在Tony面前。一秒之后，Steve的脸出现在了上面：“Tony？”

Tony抱着被子，看着自己的Alpha，感觉刚刚的那一点点空缺被填满了。“啊……你在做什么？”

Steve笑着扬了扬手里的书：“看书。怎么了？”

Tony觉得奇怪，他不是应该排斥Steve吗？可是心里又很想他是怎么回事？

Steve等了一会儿，见他没说话，就又问：“想我了？”

Tony在这人面前，一向不会隐瞒自己的心情，便诚实地回答：“好像是……”

Steve的眼睛亮了：“想让我回去吗？”

Tony歪着脑袋感受了一下，内心毫无波动。“呃……不知道？我怕你过来了，我又想打你怎么办？”

“那我可以试试……”Steve马上放下了书，掀开被子，迫不及待地下了床，“Bruce说，你的排斥反应不会一下子就消失的，一般都是先从自己的Alpha开始。”

Tony有点紧张：“……那等一会你过来了，我要是揍你，你可不能生气。”

Steve小跑着出了房间：“不会的。——呃，等一下，我拿个盾牌。”

他又返回来，拿起盾牌，再次跑了出去。Tony深吸一口气，又感受了一下，没有很烦躁的感觉，大概是宝宝想Steve了？

Tony有了宝宝之后，也开始查各种资料。他以前完全不在乎这个，可是现在轮到自己，就不得不恶补功课。书上说，虽然Omega在怀孕的2-6周左右时，会很讨厌Alpha，但是宝宝却想要双亲在一起，这会让Omega对自己的Alpha特殊对待。

……看来他们的孩子有点迟钝，排斥反应马上就要过去了，它才想起来要爸爸。

Steve拿着盾牌，气喘吁吁地来到了房间门口。Tony已经感受到他的信息素了，很好，没有任何排斥的感觉。

他在里面喊：“Steeeeeve！进来！”

Steve马上打开门走了进来，还拿着盾牌挡着脸。Tony的忍不住大笑：“我不揍你了！”

Steve一愣，马上放下盾牌，欣喜地看着他：“……你不讨厌我了？”

Tony摇摇头，又撩起衣服，拍拍肚子：“好像是它想你了。”

Steve扔掉盾牌关上门，跳着去了他们的床边。Tony坐在枕头城堡里，仰头看着Steve。“呃……你想进来坐坐吗？”

Steve试着摸摸那些枕头，Tony没什么特别的反应。他终于笑了，甩掉了拖鞋，爬进“‘墙”’里。

Tony赶紧说：“快把枕头弄好……”

Steve重新把城墙垒好，Tony才放下心来。他扑过去，抱住了Steve：“想我没有！”

Steve紧紧抱住他，用力吸了一口Tony的味道：“想，想得不得了。”

Tony哼哼了一声，想撒娇，又挺骄傲地说：“哦，我还行，一般想吧。”

Steve咬了他肩膀一口，两个人一起倒在了被子中。

 

 

7

 

Tony终于允许Steve回来了，大概是宝宝好长时间没有感受到队长的信息素，所以极大地表现出了友好，现在Tony看Steve都觉得他比以前好看。

“一定是它后知后觉，反应慢，现在才想起来找你。”Tony把枕头堆在Steve的旁边，又用力拍了拍，把他的Alpha也包在了城堡里。Steve觉得还挺高兴的，现在Tony连带他一起保护，大概把队长当成了第二个孩子？反正筑巢的时候，他会把Steve也圈进来，还很贴心地扩大了内部空间，让Steve这么一大坨也能舒舒服服缩在里面。一开始队长是想帮忙的，但是他并不知道该怎么做，反倒一直给Tony添乱，最后把钢铁侠惹怒了，直接一拳把他打倒在床，警告说：“不要乱动了，你这样我永远都堆不起来！”

哎，Omega真可怕。

Tony已经很熟练地掌握了堆枕头窝的方法，现在他十分钟就可以用被子和枕头做个大洞，晚上睡觉他就让Steve钻在最里面，自己睡外面。Steve挺委婉地表示应该他睡外面，可是Tony想也不想就否决了：“不用，你睡在里面，多释放一点信息素，它好像挺喜欢你睡在里面的。”

Steve很怀疑他们的孩子现在是不是有意识，但是既然Tony这么说了，他也只能照做了。睡里面其实挺热的，而且晚上去厕所不方便，Steve连续几个晚上用强大的意志力一直憋到了早上，才轻手轻脚起来去卫生间。

一般到那个时候，枕头窝早就被睡觉不老实的Tony破坏成了一片废墟，一夜辛苦毁于一旦，可是不知道为什么，Steve居然还挺爽。

不过他们现在有了新的问题——Tony已经不太介意其他Alpha了，但是他的身体变化更加明显起来。宝宝让他天天浑身都不舒服，胃口也不太好，不过与之相对的是，Tony倒是对那种事更加有积极性了。这可真够神奇的了，要知道在有了宝宝之前，Steve认为Tony简直完美透顶，他们几乎每天都要在床上滚几圈，作为一个没打血清的普通人，Tony在床上的体力堪称完美，Steve有时候一夜来三次，一直做到下半夜两点多，那人居然还有精力叫床。而现在，显然宝宝让Tony变得更加——怎么说呢，他们结婚已经两年了，他不应该依然对Steve的身体如此着迷。

“不行，Tony。”在队长刚被允许回房间的前几天，他每晚都会义正辞严地拒绝Tony的摸摸碰碰。Omega开始积极探索Steve身体的每一寸，就好像他是第一次见到一样。

“我们来做吧！”Tony咬着Steve的耳朵，不肯妥协，“我觉得全身都是火！”

Steve感觉又好气又好笑。“那是因为你盖太多被子了。”他用更多枕头压住不老实的Tony，“而且前三个月不行……我们昨晚才查过资料的。”

“可是在我们不知道有宝宝的时候，已经做过了！”Tony非常不服气，他掀开枕头，劈头盖脸扔在Steve脑袋上，“你记得吗？就是两周前——”

“那是很危险的，对你的身体也不好。”Steve耐心地回答，“总之就是，不行。你不是说宝宝现在令你心烦意乱吗？不如你就乖乖躺着，继续让它烦你好了。”

“它在让你进来。”Tony大言不惭地说道，“我能感受到……嗯……唔……噫……它说，进来，老爸。”

Steve哈哈大笑，抓起Tony的脚踝，张嘴咬他的脚趾头。Tony特别怕痒，在床上一边尖叫一边打滚，什么脏话都骂出来了。“操操操操操，Rogers你他妈闭嘴！”

Steve亲亲他的脚心，停下了。“别用宝宝做引子，它才不希望我进去呢，只是它让你的荷尔蒙数值变得异常高——”

“再说一遍。”Tony光溜溜地躺在床上，红着嘴唇说，“再说一次。”

Steve有些不明所以：“说什么？”

“荷尔蒙。”Tony舔了舔嘴角，露出一种迷茫又呆呼呼的神情，“我喜欢听你说这个词。”

Steve已经对他怀孕之后的行为见怪不怪了，于是就又说了一次：“荷尔蒙——”

他话音未落，Omega突然一个挺身坐起来，扑过去抱住了自己的Alpha：“啊啊啊想做！”

“No。”Steve接住了他，语气和之前一样，“……不过我可以给你来个口活。”

Tony的霸道已经无法阻止了：“那我也要。”

Steve扬起眉：“什么？”

“我也可以给你来个口活，为了公平起见。”Tony说干就干。他跪了下来，一把将Steve推着坐下来，然后蜷成一个球（他最近筑巢，总是这个姿势滚进窝里），低头就要吃。

Steve其实并不太想让Tony给自己来口活，他的Omega已经很不舒服了，天天腰疼头疼牙疼胸口疼，Steve也不知道该怎么办，想替他难受也做不到，只能心里憋着。而且这种事，Tony没有宝宝的时候已经做着很勉强了，毕竟自己太大——

还没想完，Tony已经一口含到了底，还得意地抬眼看自己。Steve下意识地往他嘴里一送，又赶紧想抽出来：“你慢点……”

Tony哼哼着，闭上眼睛，舌头在里面舔来舔去。Steve怕他难受，就托着Tony的下巴，一边粗喘，一边说：“慢点，别含那么深……”

结果Tony刚咽了两口前液，突然脸色一变，猛地吐出了Steve的阴茎，捂住嘴就狂奔下了床。Steve翘着屌有点懵：“……Tony？怎么——？”

Omega跑进了洗手间，开始吐：“呕！！”

Steve这才反应过来，赶紧跟过去，看见Tony跪着趴在马桶前呕吐。Steve吓坏了，马上跪下来理顺他的背：“怎么了？是不是含太深了？我就说不要你再给我口活了……”

“呕——”

他吐了几次，晚饭都吐出来了，才好了一些。Steve接了水给Tony漱漱口，然后抱着他回了房间，又回卫生间收拾了一下。

弄好之后，他又拿了个盆回房间，以防Tony再吐。钢铁侠正躺在床上，一脸严肃地拿着pad查着什么。Steve走过去，亲了亲他：“感觉好些了吗？”

Tony心不在焉地说：“嗯。”

Steve又摸他的额头：“怎么会吐啊……”

Tony还是皱着眉，然后翻过了pad，那上面的大字写着：关于Omega怀孕期间的孕吐问题。

Steve瞪大了眼睛，飞快地扫过几行字：“……孕吐？！”

Tony点点头，摸了摸自己的肚子。“都怪它。”

Steve仔细读了起来，结果刚看了几秒，Tony就戳戳他：“哎，哎，honey？”

“嗯？”Steve头也不抬。

Tony又摸摸肚子，一本正经地说：“……我饿了。”

Steve一愣，抬起头眨眨眼睛看自己的Omega：“——哈？”

“刚刚把晚饭都吐掉了，现在有点饿。”Tony咂咂嘴，“还有我想吃西红柿炒酸奶。”

Steve觉得自己差点没拿住pad：“什么东西？！”

Tony舔了舔嘴唇，露出了很期待的样子：“西红柿炒酸奶，突然很想吃，感觉应该很好吃。”

Steve一方面很想命令Tony赶紧睡觉，不要胡说八道了，另一方面理智又告诉自己，和Tony对着干是没有好下场的。他兀自纠结了一会儿，最后认命地站起身，说道：“……我知道了。你躺一会儿，我去做。”

Tony满意地拉上了被子。

 

8

 

“来吧，读故事的时间到啦。”Steve拿着童话书爬上了床，Tony哀嚎道：“又读？！”

Steve看了他一眼，“当然啦，每天晚上15分钟，我们说好的。”

Tony想把他踹下去，但是又下不去脚。他哭丧着脸推开了工作的全息屏幕，躺下来，然后掀开睡衣，露出小肚子。现在宝宝还是很小，一点都看不出来。

Steve低头亲了亲他的肚子，小声说：“哦，dad来给你读故事啦。”

Tony打了个哈欠，啃着指甲四处乱看。

Steve打开童话书，开始说道：“今天的故事叫，《美女与野兽》。

“很久以前，在一座金碧辉煌的城堡里住着一位骄纵、自私的王子。一个寒冷的冬夜，城堡里来了一位乞丐老婆婆，她献给王子一枝红玫瑰，请求王子让她避避风寒。

“王子见她长得又丑又怪，便要赶她走，乞丐老婆婆对王子说：‘内在美才是真正的美’，但王子还是不肯让她留下……”

Steve的童话故事读了一半，Tony就睡过去了，连那人什么时候读完的都不知道。

Tony认为这太可气了，而且他的孩子不应该接受这种童话的熏陶，Tony Stark-Rogers的宝宝应该无比聪明，它可是美国队长和钢铁侠的孩子，难道不应该属于“‘未来宝宝”’那个范畴的吗？？所以Tony决定，要改一改睡前阅读的内容了。

于是在另一个晚上，Steve打算给宝宝读《青蛙王子》的时候，Tony把准备好的全息屏幕塞给了他：“甜心，我们今天换换内容吧？”

Steve不明所以地放下童话书，接过了屏幕。Tony躺在床上，笑嘻嘻地露出肚皮，说道：“你得给我们的孩子读一读正常孩子看的东西，童话算什么啊？”

Steve怀疑地看看他，又看看屏幕，不禁扬起眉：“……这是‘正常孩子’应该读的东西？”

Tony一脸跃跃欲试：“当然了，来吧，快来！”

Steve咬住了下唇，有些纠结，不过他看见Tony亮晶晶的眼睛，又不忍心拒绝，最后还是清清嗓子，读到：

“熵S是状态函数，具有加和（容量）性质，是广度量非守恒量，因为其定义式中的热量与物质的量成正比，但确定的状态有确定量。其变化量ΔS只决定于体系的始终态而与过程可逆与否无关。由于体系熵的变化值等于可逆过程热温商δQ/T之和，所以只能通过可逆过程求的体系的熵变。孤立体系的可逆变化或绝热可逆变化过程ΔS=0。”

“熵是描述一个系统的无序程度的变量，而推倒沙子城堡正是一种‘“熵增’”的表现：即宇宙从有序到无序的倾向性。因为系统过程不可逆，所以熵值只会增加不会减少。”

“但是，熵值其实也是可以减少的。比如…………”

读了一会儿之后，Steve趴在Tony的肚子前，睡着了。

Tony摸摸他的头发，撇着嘴巴说：“嗯哼，这么有趣还能睡着？不能相信。”

然后他扯过全息屏幕，又用枕头和被子，仔仔细细把Steve埋在了里面，才心满意足地继续看了起来。

 

9

 

“钢铁侠，去北边支援Sam，空中靠你俩了！”Steve一边奔跑，一边对Tony说。

“Roger that。”Tony打了个招呼，就直接飞走了。Steve借力一跳，又对Sam说：“猎鹰，钢铁侠正在赶过去支援你，坚持住，鹰眼会在下面给你掩护，注意安全。”

Sam吹了声口哨：“OK！——哦我看见他了！”

大家的耳机中传来Tony的声音：“很好！你们的爸爸来了！”

Thor举起锤子，大声说：“什么？”

“别介意，Thor。”Steve不得不出声解释，“这是Tony的口头禅，并没有想要占你便宜。”

那边传来了Tony发射斥力炮的声音，他兴奋地上下翻飞，和Sam在空中把那群小蜜蜂炸了个稀巴烂。Steve和Natasha跳进了一栋大楼中解救被困的人，他一边跑一边叮嘱说：“Sam，这是个私人请求，Tony可能随时会吐，你最好，嗯，帮我照顾一下。”

几秒之后，Sam的惨叫传了过来：“他已经他妈的吐了！！在空中！！”

Steve脚步一顿，又跟着忍不住咧嘴大笑的Natasha继续往前。“我——我很抱歉！他吐到你身上了吗？”

Sam在那边骂着什么，然后对Tony说：“哦老天，哦老天，你还好吗？你怎么样了？”

Tony含含糊糊地说：“别……呕……别告诉Steve！”

Natasha已经笑出了声。

Steve叹口气，对Sam说：“老兄，让Tony下去吐一会，他只要吐干净了就不会恶心了。——Clint？Clint你在吗？”

“我在！”Clint嚎叫说，“Tony他妈的吐在了一架小蜜蜂上面，它撞在了我的脚边！！”

“我——我很抱歉，你能……”

“我能照顾他！！——哦好的铁罐，过来，你过来吐，我掩护你！”Clint的耳机中传来沙沙的声音，然后是Tony隐约的呕吐声。

Steve很想过去照顾他，但是不行。几分钟之后，Tony的声音重新传了过来，他听上去神采奕奕、很有精神。“啊哈！爸爸回来了，让我们继续工作！”

Steve的担心立即不见了。他切换到了私人频道，对Tony说：“注意安全，如果不舒服就别飞了。”

Tony对着耳机飞吻了一下：“知道了。”

 

“你为什么还允许他出任务？”战后会议以后，Natasha一边收拾资料，一边问Steve，“一般来说，你不是应该让他老老实实地呆在家里吗？”

Steve笑着看了她一眼：“哦？你觉得Tony会答应吗？”

Natasha耸了耸肩：“不会。但是我只是好奇，要知道你看起来还是很支持他去出任务的。”

“因为他想出去玩。”Steve翘着嘴角回答说，“我不能因为他有了宝宝，就不准他去做任务。只要能保证安全，去打打坏蛋也是挺好的。”

Natasha歪着脑袋想了想：“……那你不担心吗？”

Steve做了个鬼脸：“担心啊，怎么可能不担心？但是几个月之后，Tony就连战甲都穿不上了，那个时候就算我同意他去出任务，也没办法了。所以趁现在他还能疯玩，就让他去，Tony是个成年人，知道该怎么保护自己。”

Natasha挤挤鼻子，有点迟疑地说：“但是出任务总会有危险的……你知道，会受伤或者，嗯。”

Steve抓着资料，点了点头，“是啊……但是你发现了吗？Tony比以前要小心多了，他不再那么冒进，而且总是下意识地护住肚子——他甚至把腹部的盔甲加厚了。所以我有什么理由阻止Tony不准他去出任务呢？他并没有拿自己和宝宝冒险，我就应该支持他。”

Natasha笑了：“好吧，看样子你已经考虑得很清楚了。”

Steve对她眨眨眼睛：“当然。虽然还是会担心，但我不想太束缚他了。”

“你们会有个健康的宝宝的。”Natasha拢了拢头发，真心实意地说道，“毕竟它还在肚子里的时候，就跟着老爸们去出任务，感觉它出生之后，会很闹腾的。”

Steve想象了一下一个很小很小的小宝贝，一边吐口水一边对着自己微笑，不禁捂住了脸：“哦……它太可爱了！”

Natasha翻了个白眼：“控制一下，拜托。”

 

10

 

“你觉得它是个男孩儿还是女孩儿？”Steve搂着Tony，一边摸他的肚子，一边小声问道。

Tony正在喝果汁，令人讨厌的、甜不拉叽的、颜色诡异的果汁。Steve把苹果、猕猴桃和菠萝放在一起，榨成汁，每天让Tony喝一杯。

Tony撅着嘴巴，哼哼唧唧地说：“要是你不让我喝果汁，我就告诉你。”

Steve低头吻他：“哦你这个小坏蛋。”他咬了咬Tony的脸蛋儿，用上了一点力气，Tony的哼唧声更大了。“我们可说好了，早就说好了的。你需要补充维生素。”

Tony又喝了一口，很敷衍地抗议说：“可是我不想喝啊。”

Steve继续轻轻揉他的肚子：“我每样水果都咬了一口，酸的都吃了，甜的才用来榨汁的。今天的不好喝？”

Tony装作不情不愿地再次抿了一小口，这果汁超级甜的，要齁死人了都。但是他就是不想顺了Steve的心，于是举起杯子：“不好喝，你尝尝看。”

Steve有点奇怪，咕哝说：“可是我咬了五个苹果，才挑出来一个最甜的，不应该啊……”他往前倾了倾身子，就着Tony的唇印喝了一小口，然后咂咂嘴：“……这不是挺甜的吗？”

Tony靠在他怀里，不高兴了：“不甜！”

Steve又低头，有点撒娇地拱着Tony的脖颈：“好吧，不准大喊大叫。你就喝了吧，看我这么辛苦弄的，明天我再用更甜的水果来做。”

Tony心满意足了。他一边揉着Steve的头发，一边皱着鼻子，屈尊降贵地三口就把果汁喝完了，然后抹抹嘴，把空杯递给Steve，打个嗝说：“真难喝。”

Steve接过了空杯子，挺高兴地低头观察了他一会儿，才把杯子放回桌子上。“这次不想吐了？”

Tony自己回味了一下，摇摇头：“还行，我最近很健康。”

他还在孕吐，但是只有喝果汁和酸奶的时候不会。Steve慢慢摸出了规律，发现Tony对油腻的东西反应最大，往往还没吃到嘴里，闻着味道就跑去吐了。

他掐了掐Omega肚子上的肉，啧了一声：“它可真不乖。”

Tony打开Steve的手：“胡说，它可乖了，特别听话。”

Steve哈哈笑起来：“那是因为它才9周，可是就已经知道怎么折腾你了。”

Tony在第6周的时候，彻底地放松了对Alpha的警惕，Thor和Natasha都摸过了他的肚子，Tony还挺喜欢的。这让Steve有点吃醋，但是他没表现出来。后来队长偷偷查了资料，原来是宝宝喜欢Alpha的信息素，它比几周前糊涂一些，分不太清楚哪个是爸爸，但是如果有Alpha靠近肚皮，宝宝就会释放出一种让Tony感到安心的物质，这让Omega很快就能够缓解“‘Alpha排斥病”’。

于是Steve就开始有意无意地多多触碰Tony的肚子，那人果然特别喜欢这样，Steve一摸，Tony就会腆着肚子主动凑过来，还不停地命令说：“用力一点，左边也摸摸。”

宝宝还很小，Tony的肚皮和以前一样柔软，如果不说，就不知道里面已经有了一个小生命。Steve坚持每天有时间就要摸摸Tony的肚子，这个小动作让他的Omega很是受用，有的时候Tony在工作室里，一边焊钢板，一边对Steve说：“Honey，甜心，过来，我肚子痒痒，给我挠挠。”

其实他就是想让Alpha过来触碰自己而已。

Tony的筑巢行为也缓解了很多，现在他已经不是和以前一样，只全心全意地把自己埋起来，而是致力于把Steve和自己的肚子埋起来。这很有趣，也挺贴心的，Steve感觉某些时候，Tony会把自己和肚子里的宝宝看成是一体。Omega依然会在临睡前把Steve塞进枕头城堡里，顺便还会拍拍自己的肚子，然后守在外面。Steve就从身后抱住他，一边摩挲着Tony的肚子，一边轻轻亲吻他的脖子。Tony的保护欲让他看起来无比强大，仿佛有任何人胆敢伤害他的Alpha，钢铁侠就会让他尝尝痛苦的滋味。

眼下他们俩忙完了一天的工作（开会，训练，工作室，下周工作安排，以及视察新基地），又有了足够多的亲吻和爱抚，喝完了果汁，吃过了营养素，给宝宝讲完了故事，Tony也用被子好好把Steve卷在里面——这是个复杂的过程，Steve费了好大的劲才让Tony答应把他俩卷在一起——于是，他抱着Omega，再次问道：

“嗯……Tony？你觉得它是个男孩儿还是女孩儿？”

Tony努力往前挺着身子，把肚皮贴在Steve身上。“不知道……”他心不在焉地咕哝说，“你喜欢什么？”

Steve笑了：“我也不知道，这感觉好像在买乐透。”

Tony抱着Alpha，不老实地蹭来蹭去：“哦，那哪个是大奖？”

Steve回答：“不管哪个都是大奖。”

看得出来，这是个正确答案，因为Tony笑得像吃了一百颗巧克力豆。可能是天性使然，在怀孕之前，Tony对待小孩子的态度一般是“‘呃，可爱，呵呵”’，而现在他虽然还是对别的孩子保持礼貌的距离，但是却很在意自己的孩子。Steve每次给宝宝讲故事的时候，虽然Tony一直表现得都很不耐烦，但是他却从来没有真正拒绝过Steve和宝宝亲近。

确切来说，Tony非常喜欢Steve在乎宝宝的样子。队长是个很认真的人，他会坚持查阅各种孕期的资料，还整理笔记，每天晚上把成果分享给Tony。Omega知道Steve和自己一样关心这个孩子，尽管它是个意外，但是在很大程度上，Steve的态度让Tony坚定了要留下它的决心。

他们都会很爱很爱它的，无论发生了什么，无论它是男孩儿还是女孩儿，这份爱永远都不会变。

 

11

 

“我想尿尿。”在电影之夜，Tony小声对Steve说。

这是第三次了，而他们看了还不到一个小时。Steve点点头，贴着他的耳朵问：“要我——？”

Tony摇了摇头，轻轻地起身离开了。他们正在看《遗愿清单》，其他人还在聚精会神地盯着屏幕。

Steve想了想，最后还是起了身，跟着Tony去了卫生间。他走进去的时候，Tony刚把裤子脱下来。

“……呃。”Tony见Steve把卫生间的门关上了，将他们俩单独反锁在里面，不禁眨了眨眼睛，“干嘛，我尿尿你也要看？”

Steve咧开嘴巴：“又不是没看过。”

Tony看了一眼卫生间的门，有点期待地舔了舔嘴唇。不过他有点没明白Steve为什么会进来：“……可是你盯着，我尿不出来。”

Steve轻轻叹口气，从后面抱住Tony，又伸手帮他扶住下体：“嗯，都是宝宝不好，它让你一直想上厕所。”

Tony呻吟了一声，呼吸变得粗重起来。Steve侧过脸吻他，Tony立即迫不及待地回应了，两个人都有点急切，张着嘴巴挺凶地啃咬对方。Steve轻轻撸动着Tony的茎体，很快小家伙就硬了起来。

Tony的腿软了，Steve的大腿微微往前，让Tony的屁股坐在上面。Omega抬手抓着Steve的头发，又去吻他：“想要……”

Steve也想要，谁不想要就是小狗。他双手都来到了Tony的阴茎处，细致地帮他照顾每一个部分。“我也想……但是现在还不是稳定期，我查过了，三个月之后，只要姿势对了，就不会对宝宝造成伤害，我们就算每天做也没问题……”

Tony马上表明态度：“那我每天都要做。”

Steve的左手伸进Tony的衣服，揉捏他的乳头：“哦，不想下床？”

Tony又想尿尿，又想射，于是不满地扭动起来：“不下了，每天都要把你榨干……啊！”

他的声音高了一些，因为Steve掐住他的乳尖捏来捏去。因为宝宝的原因，Tony体内的激素变化很大，而且生殖器部分的血流加快，这让他每天都想上了Steve。可是Alpha的态度倒是挺坚决的，一直没松口，只用手和嘴帮Tony弄出来。现在队长终于答应一周以后的幸福生活了，Tony感觉胜利在望。

“还有……嗯……还有一周。”Tony在Steve手里快速挺动着，毫不掩饰自己的快感，“一周之后你就可以进来了……”

“确切地说，是十天。”Steve撩起了Tony的衣服，在他的胸口揉来揉去，“……这里是不是变大了？”

Tony被他捏得有点痒，不禁咯咯笑起来：“胡说，我哪有你的胸大。”

Steve暂时松开了握住他阴茎的手，把Tony的衣服脱了下来。Omega简直一刻都不能等，立即转过身来，趴在Steve身上要求更多。两个人又黏腻地吻在了一起，Tony骑在Steve大腿上扭着腰：“还要……”

Steve重新摸了上去，Tony大声哼哼起来。队长被他撩拨得也想脱裤子，但是他担心自己一脱就控制不住，只好拼命忍着了。Tony现在受不了一点刺激，所以Steve又重重地撸动了几下，他就射了出来。

“嗯，好快。”Steve抬起手，上面都是Tony的精液，他故意舔了几口，Omega眼巴巴看着，“不过怎么还是这么浓？明明早上才来过一次的……”

Tony刚高潮完还有点不清醒，过了几秒，他突然挣扎着要从Steve的大腿上下去：“快……要尿尿……”

Steve一愣，都快把这茬忘了。他抱着Tony帮他转过身，Omega刚要解决个人问题，Steve却在身后使坏，突然抓起Tony的大腿把他抱了起来，吓得钢铁侠很丢脸地尖叫一声，差点尿在地上。

Steve把Tony的腿大大拉开，对着马桶，摆出给小孩子把尿的姿势，说：“来吧。”

Tony怕掉下去，抓着Steve的手臂很紧张。Alpha亲亲他：“别怕，我可有力气了。”

Tony感觉特别丢脸，又有点莫名其妙的开心。他在Steve的注视下，非常有羞耻感地解决了问题，Steve还抱着他晃了几下：“嗯，甩干。”

Tony大叫：“Steve！”

Alpha哈哈大笑，不闹了。他把Tony放下来，然后给他提好内裤。“还想看电影吗？”

Tony现在只想回房间去，把他的Alpha埋在一大堆枕头里，然后抱着他睡觉。但是他刚要说话，表情却发生了一点细微的变化。

Steve立即察觉到了Tony的神色，马上问：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”

Tony皱着眉，捂着胸口，又摸摸肚子，咽了口口水，结结巴巴地说：“刚，刚才你抱我上厕所的时候，我很紧张……”

Steve马上变得神经过敏起来：“怎么了？我动作太大了？你哪里难受？”

Tony摇了摇头，抓过Steve的手，按在自己的肚子上：“就……两个心跳。”

Steve有点懵了：“什么？”

Tony脸色有些红，他第一次真切地感受到了宝宝。“两个心跳，Steve。我紧张的时候，它好像也在紧张，我能感觉到，我和它的心跳——”

Steve摸不到，但是他知道Tony的意思了。他忍不住往前，猛地把Tony抱在了怀里。“哦你吓死我了……我以为你有什么事。我以为……老天，老天。”

Tony被Alpha搂在胸前，听着他的心跳，怦怦怦，怦怦怦。

“……这次是三个心跳了。”Tony闭上了眼睛，满足地说。

 

12

 

“哦天呐，它看起来有点奇怪。”Tony看着宝宝的B超照片，有点嫌弃地说道，“脑袋很大，身子那么小，我怀了个外星人吗？”

Clint拐了他一下：“不要胡说，肚子里的小朋友都这样的。”

其他复仇者也是第一次见到小朋友的图片，虽然它看起来确实挺怪。Steve笑得特别自豪，一直骄傲地看着那张B超在大家手里传来传去。

“所以，要到下个月才知道小朋友的性别？”Sam问道，“现在还不知道它是男是女？”

“理论上说，宝宝其实已经开始分化性别了。”Tony懒洋洋地回答道，他让自己听上去是个专家，“但是如果是男孩儿的话，小鸡鸡还没长好，所以现在没法判断男女。”

“听起来很有意思！”Thor非常感兴趣地说道，他把照片翻来覆去地看了好几遍。“下个月，如果是男孩儿的话，就会有小鸡鸡了吗？”

“应该是吧，我猜。”Tony不确定地看了一眼Steve，他俩也是一头雾水地摸索着前进，完全是一边学习一边陪宝宝成长。Tony的理论知识就这么多，他也就比各位在场的人多懂那么一点点，这还是和Steve共同研究的结果。

“反正，呃，反正管他呢，目前来说，这个小东西还是挺乖的。”Tony实在不知道该夸宝宝什么，只好胡乱凑了一句。

“别高兴得太早啦。”Bruce挤了挤鼻子，看起来有点想笑，“你才刚刚三个月，四个月开始宝宝就开始闹人了，它会在你的肚子里翻来覆去地滚，踢你的肋骨，并且非常喜欢缠着Steve——”

所有人都露出了困惑不解的表情，不明白这和Steve有什么关系。

“哦……呃，因为小朋友已经渐渐能分辨出爸爸的信息素了。”Bruce解释说，“这之前，如果是Nat摸Tony的肚子，宝宝只知道这是个Alpha。但是慢慢的，它就知道哪个是Steve了。一般来说，胎儿超过24个小时感觉不到爸爸的信息素的话，它就会烦躁不安。怀孕后期会更明显，宝宝需要双亲时刻在一起，所以很多Alpha会去医院提取自己的信息素装在瓶子里，让怀孕的Omega带在身边。”

Tony简直目瞪口呆：“……为什么我没查到这个资料？”

“因为你不是个好学生吧，”Bruce耸了耸肩，摘下眼镜，语气和平时一样温和，“而且你和Steve每天呆在一起的时间也足够长，这让小朋友挺满足，所以你还没尝到苦头。”

所有人都揶揄地笑了起来，Steve的脸红了，不自在地抠着Tony的手心。

Tony已经差不多习惯了Steve这种反应，很多时候他俩像是性别颠倒：Steve是个容易害羞的Omega，而Tony大喇喇的像个Alpha。老天啊，谁能想到，美国队长在结婚两年之后，还会因为别人说的黄段子而完全不知道该怎么接话。

所以Tony翻了个白眼，摸着自己的肚子说道：“唔……这个讨厌鬼——我是说，这个小朋友，会变得很难伺候吗？”

Bruce喷出一声笑：“哈……这得看你怎么定义‘难伺候’了。”

“像我一样的话，就不是难伺候。”Tony立即回答，“像Steve这样的，就是难伺候。”

所有人都爆发出了抗议的大笑声，还夹杂着“什么！？你说反了吧！”或者“宝宝听着呢，你应该诚实！”之类的话。

Tony撅起嘴巴：“我要开始生气了，我有权生气，我认真的。”

Steve赶紧随手从沙发角落拿起一本杂志，塞到Tony手里：“看看书吧，看书可以帮助你舒缓心情。”

Tony低下头，呃了一声。Steve也看过去，马上一顿，因为那是一本色情杂志，封面是个全裸的超模。

这让Sam有点恼羞成怒：“Hey，谁把我的书拿过来了？”

Steve赶紧捂住Tony的眼睛：“不能让宝宝看见了！”

Tony骂道：“你他妈捂的是我的眼睛！”

Steve赶紧放开手，捂住了Tony的肚子。

这让其他人笑得更厉害了，连Sam都忍不住喷了出来。而Tony觉得Steve蠢得可爱，他踢了Alpha一脚，又把脸色通红的他搂过来，狠狠亲了一口。

 

13

 

“啊——啊……啊、啊……”Tony死死搂着Steve的后背，双腿夹住他的腰，发出最后高亢的呻吟声。接着Steve感觉下腹一热，应该是Tony射在了上面。

他的结已经起来了，正牢牢把他们俩锁在一起，Tony又痛又爽，刚刚高潮完，身体又敏感，只好用手抓Steve的后背，来回地挠。Steve想退出来一点，但是结完全张开，他被卡得很紧，动了几次也没用，还把Tony折腾得直乱动，所以最后Steve只好也放松下来，抱着Tony小声说：“我要出来了……”

Tony擎着双腿感觉在打颤：“快——快点，我要累死了。”

Steve又动了几下，闷哼一声，终于射了出来。

Tony喘息着，感觉到Steve的东西一股一股地全都灌了进来。他的全身都是汗，也累得不行，扭头看看时间，两个人已经做了快两个小时了。

他不停地收缩着后穴，忍不住笑起来：“嘿……三个月没做，你今天表现得像17岁。”

Steve拱着Tony的脖子，闷声闷气地说：“你是在暗示我技术倒退了？”

Tony像是听见了什么笑话，忍不住笑起来。两个人搂在一起，享受了一会儿高潮的余韵，接着Steve的结慢慢地退了下去，终于不再卡着了。

他慢慢抽出来，带出很多白浊。Tony累得直打哈欠，Steve有点担心自己掌握不好力道，就摸着Tony的肚子问：“有没有不舒服？”

Tony揉揉眼睛，故意咂咂嘴：“超级舒服的。”

Steve作势要揍他屁股：“我认真的……医生说浅一点比较好，我刚刚好像太深了……”

Tony搂过他，凑过去亲了一口。“没事的，我心里有数。宝宝也很舒服，它肯定知道我们俩在耍流氓。”

Steve有些脸红，就仿佛刚刚把Tony操到神志不清的人不是他一样。他重新趴下来，亲了亲Tony的肚子：“……宝宝很开心？你能感觉到？”

Tony低头看着自己的丈夫，懒洋洋地回答：“应该是吧，不是说宝宝现在已经认识你的信息素了吗？它这两个小时都很乖，不让我胃疼也不会让我恶心，啊……表现很好。”

Steve又亲了几下，Tony感觉很痒，忍不住缩了一下肚皮。Steve又凑过去舔（他刚刚可没少舔），含含糊糊地说：“是不是宝宝睡着了？已经十点多了。”

Tony打了个哈欠：“可能是吧……嗯……”

Steve看了看Tony腿间，自己的精液还留在那儿，床上一团乱。他伸出手去摸摸Tony的后穴，里面又有东西流出来。

“……去洗个澡？”Steve哄他说，“我得把床收拾一下，这儿乱得吓人。”

“可是我现在就想睡觉，不想洗澡。”果然Tony一点都不上当，很干脆就拒绝了，“我还有三秒就能睡过去了，三——二——”

Steve拿出了杀手锏：“可是你不让我收拾的话，晚上你就不能把我压在枕头城堡里了。”

Tony立即停下了倒数，微微皱起眉，有点纠结。

Steve再接再厉：“而且你看看，这里一团乱，可怎么睡觉呢？如果你现在去洗个澡，那等回来的时候，就可以坐在干净舒适的被子上吃西红柿炒酸奶啦。”

Tony动摇了：“……你给我做？”

Steve点点头：“是的，如果你去洗澡的话。”

Tony马上提要求：“那我不要西红柿炒酸奶，我想吃西瓜炖土豆。”

Steve的眼神飘忽了一下：“家里好像没有西瓜了……？”

Tony打了个响指，Friday立即说道：“队长，在公共休息室的冰箱里有西瓜，是Mr. Wilson下午买的。”

Tony露出一个狡黠的笑容：“没想到吧？我午饭之后看见Sam抱着西瓜回来了，而他居然没有邀请我吃！”

“……那是因为你总是强调自己讨厌吃西瓜，记得吗？”Steve有点无可奈何，“再说了，西瓜炖土豆是什么？”

“不知道，我只是想尝尝。”Tony耸了耸肩，“一点点就够，我只是吃个夜宵。”

Steve扬起眉：“你保证不会浪费？”

Tony举起手，做出童子军宣誓的样子：“我保证！我想吃西瓜炖土豆，非常想吃！”

Steve思考了几秒，最终妥协了：“……好吧，你去洗澡，我会把床收拾干净，然后下去给你炖那个什么土豆。”

Tony扑过去亲了他一口，就兴高采烈地往浴室去了。

他磨蹭了一会儿，最后决定泡个澡。浴室外面Steve一直在走来走去，应该是在换被子。Tony一想到待会儿就有干净的床可以让自己堆城堡，就觉得开心得不行。他放好了水，就扑通一声跳了进去。

水温合适，Tony发出一声满足的叹息，再次昏昏欲睡。他强忍着哈欠，在水里扑腾了一会儿，后穴中不断有热水进去，接着带出Steve的精液。那人本来想用套套，可是Tony不愿意，他已经三个月没有好好享受了，谁也不能阻止他和Steve来一场（或者三场）亲密无间的性爱。一切都很好，Tony，Steve，和他们的宝宝。

Tony浸在热水里，撒了浴盐，然后往下一沉，嘴巴浸在水里，咕嘟咕嘟吐泡泡。他玩了一会儿，忽然感觉外面那种甜兮兮的味道没了——Steve离开了房间，应该是去了厨房。

Tony立即有点不舒服。他在有了小朋友之后，Steve的信息素就变成了类似于小熊软糖一样的味道，又甜又腻（这可能是宝宝的原因）。而当Steve离开之后，宝宝好像也醒了，它感受到爸爸的信息素迅速消失，于是Tony忽然觉得胸闷又恶心。

……妈的，这小东西怎么这样折腾人？？Steve走了就走了呗，又不是不回来了，干嘛一副生离死别的样子，搞得他也很难受。Tony揉了揉肚子，稍微用了点儿力气，自言自语地说：“靠，你能不能冷静一点啊，你老爸去给我们做西瓜炖土豆了，一会儿就回来的。”

可是他还是觉得不舒服。Tony叹口气，看起来泡澡是到此为止了，肚子里有个难伺候的小家伙，Tony生平第一次被欺负到没脾气。

他草草地把自己洗干净，就用大浴巾把自己卷好了，跑出浴室。Steve已经整理好了他们的床，上面额外堆了五个枕头。

Tony兴高采烈地扑了上去，在枕头堆里打滚。床上有Steve信息素的味道，所以宝宝似乎也开心起来，Tony感觉不太堵了。他趁Steve不在，又用枕头堆起了城堡，忙活了好一会儿，用被子和枕头架起一个大洞，就等Steve回来钻进去了。

半个小时之后，Steve端着一个大碗走上来，Tony已经昏昏欲睡了。

“……你做了咖喱？”他闻到了味道，一下子睁开眼睛。

Steve坐到床上，亲了他一口。“西瓜炖土豆，不知道该怎么做啊，只好煮一点咖喱，放在一起炖。”

Tony咽着口水坐起来，接过了碗，又用勺子搅了搅，看见有两块西瓜冒了出来。“……才这么少啊。”

Steve弹了他的脑门儿一下：“就这样你还不一定吃呢，快点尝尝看。”

Tony现在饭量大增，每天能吃五顿饭。Steve查过了资料，就刻意减少了饭菜的量，让他少食多餐。

Tony小心翼翼地舔了舔西瓜块上面的咖喱，咂咂嘴：“没什么特别的味道啊。”

Steve抽了张纸巾给他擦擦嘴：“那就都吃掉，不准剩下。”

Tony咬了一口西瓜，Steve应该是最后才放的那玩意，因为西瓜还没完全热透，里面凉凉的。Tony吧唧吧唧吃了一口，立即皱起眉，把勺子伸到Steve脸上：“噫——太难吃了，恶。”

Steve无奈地瞪着他：“是谁要吃的？”

Tony又往前伸了伸勺子，仿佛那上面有便便。“可是就是难吃嘛……我怎么会知道这么难吃。”

Steve叹口气，接过勺子，把剩下那点西瓜吃了。Tony立即又舀起一块，还装模作样地吹了吹，喂给Steve吃。

Alpha把西瓜都吃了，Tony这才放下心来，把剩下的咖喱都吃掉了。Steve做得很少，里面切了三块土豆，一块胡萝卜，两瓣洋葱，一些细碎的火腿丁。Tony啊呜啊呜全都吃了，感觉身心满足。

“嗝……真好吃啊。”他舔着嘴唇说。

Steve接过了空碗：“去刷牙，然后睡觉了。”

说着他就要把碗送下去，结果接过Tony突然从后面搂上来，趴在Steve背上说：“别走！小朋友很烦人的，你一离开，它就让我不舒服。”

Steve一愣，扭过头去问：“你刚刚不舒服了？”

Tony嗯了一声，打了个哈欠。Steve想了想，就把一只手抓在Tony腿上，说：“那我不走了，我们去刷牙。”

他把空碗往床头柜上一放，就把Tony背了起来。两个人笑闹着进了浴室，Steve关上了门，把他俩关了进去。

枕头城堡孤零零地呆在床上，突然塌了一半。

 

14

 

“Steve……Steve！”Tony轻轻推着Alpha，小声说道。

Steve哼哼了几声，慢悠悠醒了过来。他睡得有点傻了，一开始被叫醒，脑袋里面一片空白什么都没有，过了足足有一分钟，他才瞬间清醒过来：“……怎么了！不舒服？？”

Tony摇了摇头，小声说：“没有……”

Steve甩了甩头，想把困意甩出去。接着他点开了床头灯，淡黄的灯光立即铺满了整个屋子，Tony正一脸困倦地看着他。

“……呃，做噩梦了？”Steve摸摸Tony的脸，担心地问道。

他还是很困，没有完全醒过来，脑子中很钝，呼吸也有点困难。Tony摇了摇头，躺回会床上：“我失眠了……”

Steve一愣，把被子往上拉了拉：“睡不着？”

Tony打了个哈欠，嗯了一声。Steve扭头看看时间，已经半夜两点半了，Tony烦躁地皱着眉，带着一丝愠怒说道：“努力了好几个小时……我好困，但是无论如何都睡不着。”

Steve看着他气呼呼的样子，忍不住笑了：“和谁生气呢。”

Tony揉揉肚子，没好气儿地说：“你说和谁，和你孩子。”

Steve还带着笑，跟着摸了摸Tony的肚子。“它又让你不舒服了？”

Tony摇摇头，再次打了个哈欠。“我实在是睡不着……本来不想叫你的，可是你打呼噜，我听了好烦。”

Steve立即有点不自在地揉了揉鼻子：“……我打呼噜了？”

Tony闭上眼睛，努力酝酿睡意：“嗯。给我讲个故事吧，让我快点睡着。”

Steve钻进了被子里，把脑袋贴在了Tony的肚子上，来回滚了几下：“……你乖一点啊，daddy要睡觉了。”

Tony忍不住笑，推着Steve的脑袋：“你和它说，它也听不懂。怎么办，如果再睡不着，我明天就得下午才起床了。”

“——然后明天晚上又睡不着。”Steve毛茸茸的脑袋钻出被子，一脸忧心忡忡，“我要是把你打晕呢？”

Tony扬起眉：“你倒是试试。”

Steve举起手，妥协说：“OK，OK，让我们非常温柔地解决这个问题。讲故事是个好主意，你想听什么——电磁学的那些东西就省省吧，我拒绝。”

Tony做出一个不屑的表情：“真是个贴心的Alpha啊。行吧，读个能让我睡着的，小星星或者小狗Tom之类的。”

Steve一边思考，一边弹了弹手指：“Snoopy？讲它的故事怎么样？”

“可以嘛。”Tony揪着被子，懒洋洋地说，“你有十分钟的时间，要是我再睡不着，就要去工作室了。”

Steve眯起眼睛：“大半夜的去工作室干嘛？”

Tony耸了耸肩：“去设计新的装甲，搞定你的盾牌自动清洗功能，或者把MK51再完善一下。反正有很多事情可做嘛，总比我像个蠢货一样在床上躺了五个小时要好得多。”

Steve憋了一下，最后说道：“……我会努力让你睡着的，我会把最无聊的故事讲给你听，保证五分钟就能把你弄睡。”

Tony伸出手，摆出‘十’的手势。“好，你有十分钟，我开始倒数啦。”

Steve深吸一口气，立即说道：“从前——从前有个公主，她叫，呃，她叫Lily——”

Tony大喊：“无聊！！！”

Steve无视了他，继续说道：“她十三岁那年，国王决定给公主找一位老师……”

“十三岁才上学？！这公主是失学儿童！！”Tony捶着床。

Steve微微提高了声音，盖过了Tony的：“公主非常开心，她决定学习烹饪和针线活，所以国王说——”

“为什么公主就一定要学习做饭和做衣服？！我的孩子可不会这样！”Tony大声嘟囔说，“她长大了想做什么就做什么，想要学习修车也完全没问题，她会比任何男孩子都要出色。”

Steve无奈地看着Tony：“……你到底要不要听故事啦？”

Tony蹬着腿，开始耍无赖了：“我好困！可是我睡不着！啊睡不着啊！睡不着！”

Steve拿他一点办法都没有。他低下头叹口气，妥协了：“……行吧，我陪你去工作室，一直到你困了为止。”

Tony立即兴奋地从床上一跃而起，扑到了Steve身上：“那还等什么，走吧，走吧！”

“等我穿上拖鞋的……”

他俩在深夜的大厦里，手牵着手，像是小偷一样溜到了工作室中。

 

两个小时之后，Steve抱着睡得人事不省的Tony回到了房间。对方发出轻轻的鼾声，就算Steve把他放在了床上，他也没醒。

Alpha点了点Tony的鼻子，小声说：“……你才打呼噜呢。”

然后他也躺了下来，房间中重新归于沉寂。

 

15

 

“是个男孩儿！”Sam激动地站了起来，“我可以以后带着他去打棒球吗？？？”

Tony往嘴里塞了一片腌黄瓜：“要是他不喜欢打棒球怎么办？？”

“那没问题，我还会篮球羽毛球滑雪橄榄球铁人三项，”Sam叉着腰一脸自豪，“总之我什么都会。”

“我也什么都会，”Clint正在用手机疯狂地翻着E-Bay，“那个以后再才说吧，什么礼物适合送给男孩子？”

Steve在一边笑着说：“还不着急，现在才刚刚四个月呢。”

Bruce举起手，宣布说：“我打算送奶瓶，我先说好了。”

Thor问道：“奶瓶什么样？”

Natasha在一边给雷神找了图片，Thor觉得很有趣。“那我送什么呢？他是头生子，就和我一样，我送点什么？”

Tony喜欢他们这样谈论自己的宝宝，就笑嘻嘻地呆在一边听。Steve已经有些不好意思了：“不用Thor，真的，你们都不用……不要什么礼物，他有你们就已经觉得很开心了。”

Thor摇了摇头：“那可不行，在Asgard，王子的诞生是非常重要的时刻，无论是否需要，都要有礼物。”

Steve更加无奈了：“小朋友不是王子啊。”

Scott往嘴里塞了一颗花生，兴致勃勃地说：“我会送他一批听从指挥的蚂蚁。这个很棒吧？他一定会喜欢的。”

Tony倒是开心了：“我靠，喜欢！你能不能现在就送给我？”

Scott白了他一眼：“不行，我送给小朋友的。”

Natasha朝Tony的肚子抬了抬下巴：“什么时候给宝宝起个名字？一直叫小朋友小朋友，有点奇怪。”

Tony和Steve对视一眼，不约而同地笑了：“现在名字还没想好……”Tony咂咂嘴，示意Steve继续说。队长轻咳了一声，说道：“就——嗯，我们决定还是等宝宝出生之后再考虑名字的问题，现在不着急。”

Tony补充说：“其实归根结底是我觉得太麻烦了。就叫‘小孩’嘛，现在就费心起名字，可能五个月之后我就不喜欢了。”

Natasha挤了挤鼻子：“嗯……是你的风格。”

Tony拍拍肚子，低头说道：“是不是啊小孩儿？你现在还不需要名字呢。”

Thor突然站起身，走了过来，伸手悬在了Tony肚子的上方。雷神一脸严肃，停了几秒才说：“他会是个健康而活泼的宝宝。我知道应该送小崽子——”

“小孩子。”Sam在身后小声提示说，“小孩子，Thor。”

Thor大声咳嗽了一声，面不改色：“——吾会在他诞生之日，送给他一个祝福。这是带着神的力量的祝福，会让他拥有智慧、相貌、财富以及永远不会消散的希望。”

所有人都被Thor这番话镇住了，过了一小会儿，Tony才迟疑地说：“呃……我是不是在哪里听过这个故事？好像Steve念叨过的睡前故事，那个公主最后是沉睡了一百年还是怎么……？”

“Tony！！”Steve赶紧大声打断他，同时跑过去，友好地拍了拍Thor的肩膀：“谢了老兄，谢啦！”

Tony做了个鬼脸。

 

16

 

Tony穿好了衣服，在镜子前左右看了看，又使劲往下拽了一下衣襟，有点不满意的样子。Steve走过来，从后面抱住他，隔着西装捏捏Tony的肚子：“没事，看不出来。”

Tony侧过脸，敷衍地亲了他一下，又看向镜子，使劲拉了一下领带。“有点紧，我好像胖了。天呐，我穿什么都不舒服，这辈子第一次恨死西装了。”

“坚持一个小时，嗯？”Steve轻轻亲亲他的脸，温和地说道，“我们只在那儿呆一个小时，露个脸就回来。”

他们俩商量了一下，决定暂时不对外宣布怀孕的事情，这样可以避免很多不必要的麻烦。所以Tony无论是什么样的酒会或者会议都尽量不要缺席，尽管他现在愈发地不喜欢那样的场合。

“嗯……你还会做个好保镖？”Tony皱着鼻子，看着镜子里的Steve，有些耍赖般地确认着，“形影不离，又不会抢我风头？”

他的Alpha忍不住噗地笑了，只将手轻轻盖在Tony的肚子上，慢慢摩挲：“当然。我会是你最好的保镖，形影不离，而且不会压住你的魅力。”

Tony言不由衷地说：“小朋友已经让我魅力大减了。”语气中带着一丝不愿意承认的骄傲。不过好消息是，Steve的耐心让他刚刚那阵子厌烦消失了一点，Tony非常庆幸Steve永远都可以保持理智、能及时安抚住他怀孕后的各种神经敏感。Alpha的情绪是可以传递的，特别是肚子里的小家伙，仿佛非常乐意吸收爸爸的各种反应，简直是照单全收。只要Steve心平气和，不焦躁不着急，那么小朋友就会乖乖呆在肚子里，让Tony也跟着平静下来。

不过今晚似乎不宜出门，Tony察觉到他现在的情绪很是敏感，大概是一直在肿的双脚，大概是有些紧的西装，或者发胶的味道，以及胃里时不时的翻江倒海——总之，他刚刚有一秒很想摔东西，想对Steve大喊大叫，想把自己摔到床上，一觉睡到下个月。但是他不能，怀孕对自己对Steve都是个很大的挑战，Tony还保留着理智，他不想无缘无故对自己的Alpha发脾气，虽然他很确定Steve不会介意。

现在Tony的孕吐反应已经大大缓解，只要不闻到太过刺鼻的味道，就可以忍住恶心。Pepper已经帮他拦下了大部分酒会和发布会，但是今晚这个很早就定了，他很多的生意伙伴也会去，所以Tony不能缺席。

“唔……好吧，保镖先生。”Tony深呼吸了一口气，拍拍肚子，给自己打气说，“我们只是去转一圈就回来，这可以证明我肚子里没有孩子，这是保护他最好的方式，嗯。”

Steve鼓励地搂着他晃了晃，“哦，希望今晚小朋友争气一点，不要折腾你了。”

Tony在那人怀里转了一圈，搂住Steve的脖子：“我可能要发脾气了，提前告诉你一下。”

Steve搂着他，低着头亲亲他：“哦，现在还有预告啦？好吧，我等着呢。”

Tony就笑，掐着Steve的肚子佯装恼怒地说：“什么预告啊，我认真的发脾气，可能要摔东西的。”

Steve咂咂嘴：“哦，摔我吧，把我摔到床上，我愿意。”

Tony叫起来，Steve吻住了他。两个人抱在一起，晃晃悠悠坐到了沙发上，一直没有停下亲吻。

“嗯……你觉得……”Tony在一边吮吸Steve的舌头，一边试图说话，“你觉得我们有时间——？”

Steve的手伸进了Tony的西装中，隔着衬衫一下一下划着他的肚子。“嗯……没有那么多时间。”

Tony喘息着，有点不满地说：“可是我觉得时间很够。”

Steve笑了：“您对我的能力还是不太了解啊，Mr. Stark-Rogers。不过没关系，我亲宝宝的时间够了。”

他说着就滑下去，慢慢掀起Tony的衣服，让他露出肚皮。四个月的肚子只微微隆起，几乎看不出来是怀孕。Steve大大地亲了一口Omega的肚脐，又把脸埋上去蹭了蹭：“啊，他还没开始动？”

Tony摇了摇头，手伸下去，卷着Steve的头发玩。“才刚刚16周嘛。不过医生不是说他已经在肚子里做鬼脸打嗝吞咽打哈欠了吗？只是我还没感受到呢。”

Steve的鼻尖戳了戳Tony的肚子，傻笑着说：“那他现在应该知道我在吻他？所以小朋友可能在做鬼脸。”

Tony微微闭上眼睛，带着一丝虚幻的语气说：“……哦……嗯……我感受到了……”

Steve马上急切起来：“感受到了什么？”

Tony猛地睁开眼睛：“小朋友在说：‘Dad是个大笨蛋。’”

Steve一愣，随即一口咬在了Tony的下腹上，稍微用了一点力气。Tony呻吟了一声，腰下意识地往上一挺，接着看向Steve的眼神就变了。

Alpha立即就明白那人的心思。他扬起眉，手指在Tony的西裤上按了按：“哦，小坏蛋要忍不住啦。”

Tony蹬了一下腿，自己就把西装裤子的扣子解开，然后摸摸Steve的脸，带着情欲说：“快点。”

Steve动作很快。他掏出了Tony的家伙，用了15分钟把它舔得湿湿的，从后穴到肚皮，都照顾得无微不至。Tony喜欢Steve的嘴，他总是顶得很深，顶端触碰到Steve喉咙中紧绷的部分，简直就是极乐世界。

这次Tony也射在了Steve嘴里，同时后穴中涌出的淫液滴了那人一手。

高潮过后，Tony餍足地搂过他的Alpha，懒洋洋地亲吻他：“嗯……想让你进来。”接着他又补充说：“不是我想，是小朋友想。”

Steve嘴巴里全是Tony的味道。“胡说，小朋友才不想我进去呢，再用他做借口，宝宝要生气了。”

Tony咯咯笑了：“生气就生气，我变丑了都是他的错，还不准我要一点补偿了？”

Steve再次亲吻他，温柔地保证说：“回来的，回来我一定好好喂饱你。现在穿上裤子，我们该出发了。”

Tony被他抱了起来，光着屁股，臀缝间水光粼粼。Steve一边用纸巾给Tony擦干净，一边问：“今晚不喝酒的借口你想好了吗？”

Tony啃着指甲，含含糊糊地说：“随便说一个嘛……就说我刚做完手术不能喝酒。”

Steve掰开Tony的臀瓣，把里面也好好擦了擦。“做手术？什么手术？”

“什么都行嘛。”Tony闷哼着，感觉下半身又要抬头，“呃……痔疮？”

Steve揍了他屁股一下，笑起来：“认真点，别开玩笑。”

Tony晃着大腿，嚷嚷说：“你敢打我——”

Steve俯下身，亲亲刚刚挨巴掌的地方。“没打你，我打小朋友呢。”

然后他不等Tony说话，又接着说：“如果有人过来给你敬酒，你就把酒给我，说你明天约好了体检，今晚的酒精就由我代劳了。”

Tony想了想，哼了一声：“嗯……这个借口还不错嘛。”

Steve把他的下半身收拾好了，Tony便套上了内裤和西装，有个地方稍微压了一点褶子出来，不过不太明显。他俩又交换了一个亲吻，然后Steve一抬胳膊，微微鞠了一躬：“您先请，先生。”

Tony微微扬起下巴，恢复了之前的高傲与从容，率先走出了房间。

 

17

 

Steve很喜欢对着Tony的肚子说话，无论做什么，都会告诉他的肚子一声，有点傻，也有点可爱。

“我要去洗澡了。” Steve亲了一口Tony，又亲亲他的肚子，宣布说，“半个小时之后回来。今晚的计划是，我们先听十分钟音乐，然后我会告诉你今天我都做了什么。”

Tony坐在床上看书，心不在焉地说：“哦，你是在和我说话还是和小朋友说话？”

“两个都是，”Steve回答，“反正你们俩都听着呢。”

Tony敷衍地摆摆手：“知道了，去吧去吧。”

Steve对他的这个态度很不满意，于是过来又强行亲吻了一下Tony，还非得用自己的脑袋挡住他看的书，挡了好长时间，才转身去浴室。

报复，绝对的报复。

Tony翻了个白眼，摇摇头，把书往上捧了捧。他可不愿意承认，被Steve影响之后，自己现在也会不由自主地和小朋友说话。

“哦看见了小傻蛋？这是Dummy，你哥哥——呃，或者姐姐？算了还是哥哥吧，女孩子叫这个名字可真是暴殄天物。”

“哦，Daddy要开始吃饭了。Emmm我和你说话是不是有点蠢？算了，反正，就，我他妈的要开始吃饭了。——没有他妈的，保密。”

“哦老天，十分钟之后我要开会。怎么办，我不想开会。你知道开会有多无聊吗？大概就像你待在我肚子里一样无聊。”

“现在我要开始看上次实验结果的分析报告了，可能会有点枯燥，如果你实在不愿意，可以睡觉，别打呼噜，伙计。”

小朋友从没有给过Tony回应，不过他见Steve坚持这么做，于是也不由自主这样做，这无时不刻不在提醒他，自己肚子里有个要命的小家伙。值得庆幸的是，Tony感觉自己比起Steve要好多了，那人白天见不到小朋友，晚上回来就会像作报告一样把自己做了什么、吃了什么饭、和什么人说了什么话全都说一遍。而且他不但说，还说得声情并茂，有时候还配上插图在Tony的肚脐那里晃一晃，一脸温柔。

天呐，谁来救救这个家伙。

Tony感觉小朋友一定快烦死Steve了，只是碍于面子，才没表现出来而已。

半个小时之后，Steve洗完澡出来了。他爬上了床，开始兴致勃勃地给Tony（的肚子）讲今天都做了什么，Tony就自己看书，偶尔回应一两声。他已经重新看完了《哈佛谈判心理学》，还看了《领导力21法则》《提问的力量》《逆向管理》，Steve还给他买了《宇宙的琴弦》《终极理论之梦》《不同的宇宙》《宇宙的结构》《物理学的困惑》《上帝与新物理学》《时间之箭》，Tony笑他是不是故意挑自己看不明白的买？Steve有点脸红：“在书店看见了……感觉你会喜欢。”

Tony确实喜欢，不过只是因为这是Steve送的。这书里的知识对于专业的人来说并没有什么新鲜的，但是Tony感觉小朋友应该不算是专业人士，所以为了他，可以耐着性子读一读。

Tony读了五六页书之后，Steve终于讲完了自己的一天。接着他又打了个响指：“Friday？来一点音乐吧。”

“好的，队长。”

他们每天晚上听十分钟的古典乐，有的时候是钢琴，有的时候是提琴。Tony一开始在工作室的时候，还是照常听AC/DC的歌，结果太过激烈的音乐让小朋友开始紧张，搞得他吐了一地都是。于是Tony去查了资料，发现宝宝不能听声音太大、节奏过快或者过度嘈杂的音乐，这会让他感到紧张，突然的巨响也会令宝宝受到惊吓。

很好，看来他得戒掉电影和摇滚乐了。

音乐响起时，Tony终于放下了书，滚到了Steve的怀里。晚上的时间是他们三个的，尽管那些平和的古典乐让Tony昏昏欲睡，但是这种音乐当背景乐还是很适合的。在手忙脚乱了三个月之后，两个迟钝的爸爸总算慢慢适应了有宝宝的生活，他们俩白天各自忙自己的事情，为了安抚宝宝的情绪，Steve还将自己的信息素抽出来了一点，让Tony带在身边。

现在他俩抱在一起，Tony打了个哈欠，揉揉肚子：“嗯……我们俩要开始做流氓事了，你可以睡觉了，老兄。”

Steve嘶了一声，翻身把Tony压在下面，竖起食指抵在嘴巴上：“Shhh，现在是音乐时间。”

Tony咬了他一口：“我又没打扰小朋友，他不是听着嘛。”

Steve俯下身，亲昵地吻着Tony的脖子：“嗯……我还想问你，最近怎么一直偷偷穿我的鞋，脚肿了？”

Tony揉揉眼睛，点了点头。“其实也不是很肿，但是不喜欢穿我自己的鞋了，感觉有点挤。你的脚大，我穿着很宽松。”

“那得多买一些大码的鞋子，准备着。”Steve立即开始考虑以后的事情，“Bruce不是说这之后你的脚会肿得更厉害吗？到那时可能我的鞋子也不够大了。”

Tony打了个哈欠，不在意地说：“不用着急吧，反正现在你的鞋够我穿了。虽然有些不跟脚，但是我可以将就。”

Steve扬起眉，恭恭敬敬地说：“哦，辛苦你了啊，先生。”

Tony被他这一声低吟撩拨得热血沸腾，二话不说就抬起腿，音乐还没放完便迫不及待撩开了自己的睡衣，霸道地按下Steve的脑袋，把自己的乳头送到他嘴里。“你居然还在等我自己脱……有没有一点服务精神啊，我要退货。”

Steve含住了，用力吸了几下，感觉Tony的乳头就肿了起来。他用舌尖扫扫，含糊地说：“会不会有奶啊……”

Tony仰起脖子，胸口剧烈起伏着：“妈的，不会有啦，我肯定不是那10%的……”

医生说，会有10%的男性Omega 可能产乳，概率很低，也没什么遗传因素，完全是因人而异。Tony一想起他要给孩子喂奶就感觉很奇怪，大概是平时和Steve做这种流氓事做多了，换个人吸他总觉得有点别扭。

Steve换到另一边，一边捏了几下，一边说：“如果有的话……”

下面的话他说不出口了，只红着脸舔舔舔。Tony小声呻吟着，回答说：“你有没有出息，要和小朋友抢奶喝，你这么能吃，他还有没有的吃了。”

Steve不甘心地咬了他乳晕一口：“我就尝尝，又不会吃饱。”

这种话就算对Tony来说，也有些过了。他的胸口红了起来，为了掩饰害羞，钢铁侠瞪起眼睛，凶巴巴地说：“不给！没有奶，不给，不给！”

Steve咕哝了一句什么，撅着嘴巴凑过来，哼哼着要接吻。两个人乱七八糟地缠在一起，Tony用屁股蹭着Steve的阴茎：“等宝宝出生了，我要告诉他，你爸要抢你饭吃。”

Steve的脸更红了，也不知道怎么争辩，只好一倾身堵住了Tony的嘴，手伸下去，开始做扩张。

希望今晚能把他的Omega操到失忆，嗯。

 

18

 

Tony第一次感觉到小朋友在动，是在第18周的某次早饭上。

他一边吃面包，一边和大家一起看早间新闻，当电视里说到‘昨日美国总统发表讲话称——’的时候，Tony突然觉得肚子里钻进了一只蝴蝶。

他并没有意识到这是宝宝在和自己打招呼，还以为是什么东西震动了。小朋友可能对他这样的冷淡很不满，于是便狠狠地挥舞了一下小拳头，力道十足。

Tony猛地跳了起来，惊恐地低下头，瞪着自己的肚子。其他人都被他吓了一跳，立马停止了咀嚼，询问似地看着他。Tony等了几秒，小朋友不负众望，再次动了一下。

Tony一把抓住了Steve的手，结结巴巴地尖叫说：“——操，他，我是说，这个兔崽子——不是，小朋友，他他妈的动了！！！”

Steve立即看起来和他一样惊恐，扔了面包还强装镇定：“动了？怎么动了？他是闹脾气了吗？？”

其他人被这两个人的反应搞得也非常紧张，Clint扔了叉子，高声大喊：“老天啊，救护车！！绝对的，我们需要救护车！！”

除了Bruce之外所有人都站了起来，如临大敌，像看着敌人一样瞪着Tony的肚子，Sam甚至拿着勺子一脸警惕，一副‘你敢出来我就打死你’的样子。

博士叹了口气，往嘴里塞了一口鸡蛋，息事宁人地说道：“……好了，你们可以坐下来了吗？上周你们还在好奇什么是胎动，而一周之后，难道复仇者们因为一个肚子里的宝宝随便动了一下，就打算把他打瘪？”

Steve猛地看向他，刚刚的惊慌瞬间消失了：“啊？什……所以，哦——天呐，是胎动！”

他松了一口气的样子太明显，Tony本来还觉得紧张，结果被Steve的表情弄得差点笑出来。他也冷静了下来，摸了摸肚子，重复说：“哦，是胎动啊。”

其他复仇者翻了个白眼，也跟着放松了下来，重新坐回椅子上。Tony做了个鬼脸，道歉说：“我刚刚太紧张了，忘记是胎动了嘛。”

Natasha甩甩手，说：“还好Clint没叫救护车。”

Thor皱着眉在一边思考着什么，Scott拍拍他坚实的臂膀：“想什么呢，没事了，胎动，记得吗？我们上周还看过那个视频，就是小朋友在肚子里玩滑梯——”

Thor摇摇头，带着一丝庆幸回答说：“还好他没有现在就出来。我刚刚以为Tony要生了，结果一下子想起来祝词还没想好。”

Tony高高地扬起眉：“……你不会是刚才一直在紧张思考该说什么吧？”

Thor嗯了一声，直接承认了。“是的，一紧张，脑子里都是上次你说的沉睡一百年那个。还好小朋友没出生，还好，还好。”

其他人哈哈大笑起来，Steve也低着头笑了。Tony警惕地瞅着Thor，憋了一会儿才说：“……祝词我来帮你写好了，你就背下来，等小朋友出来之后，你就照着说。”

Thor一口回绝：“不要，神的祝福不要凡人插手，这份礼物我要独一无二的，你别管我。”

Tony咬牙切齿：“可是你要是祝福他沉睡一百年——”

Thor得意地挺起了胸膛，很是骄傲地说：“不会的，只要小王子不提前出来，我就不会因为慌乱而说错话。”

Tony最后又不甘心地瞪了他一会儿，才咕哝说：“……你最好别说错话，不然我就让你知道钢铁侠生气的厉害。”

剩下的时间，Thor都端着架子，优雅地往嘴里塞炒蛋和鸡肉，仿佛突然变成了一位靠谱无比的Asgard大王子。Tony暗自决定，还是自己把祝词先写好，以防Thor到时候忘词儿了，而从嘴里溜出什么沉睡一百年，直到一位王子或者公主过来吻醒他之类的话。

才不要呢，Tony早就决定好了，他的孩子，一定要好好陪伴他长大。他和Steve绝对不要错过小朋友成长的任何一个时刻，他们会是这个世界上最好的双亲。

Tony偷偷握住了Steve的手，那人不明所以地回握过来，Tony靠过去，吻了他一下。

 

19

 

“天呐，他一直在动！”Tony摸着肚子，那里已经开始微微隆起，能看出里面有个宝宝了，“一直动一直动，他今天怎么这么兴奋？”

Steve坐在Tony身边，一边查资料，一边安抚着说：“没事，没事，他可能是太开心了。——呃，还是你太开心了？”

Tony眨眨眼睛，不明所以地靠过去，和自己的Alpha一起看：“什么？和我有什么关系？”

“你看，这里写着呢。”Steve指着屏幕，“这里说，‘假如Omega的情绪改变过大或遭到很强的刺激，胎动就会增加’。——所以？”

Tony若有所思地摸着下巴，过了一会儿，才哼哼着说：“我今天开董事会了……”

Steve了然地扬起眉，接着亲昵地靠过去，蹭了蹭Tony的鼻子。“生气了？那些老头子又骂你了？”

Tony依赖地搂住Steve，咯咯笑了起来：“老头子？你不是从来不会这样说他们嘛。”

“胡说八道。”Steve低头亲他，“胡说八道，哪次他们欺负你，我都会骂他们是老头子的。”

Tony摸着肚子，哼哼唧唧地说：“不，他们不敢欺负我，是我欺负他们。”

两个人磨磨蹭蹭地亲了一会儿，Steve的手也覆在Tony的肚子上，轻轻摩挲。可惜宝宝并不给面子，两个人刚吻几下，那小东西就开始手舞足蹈，仿佛在Tony的肚子里游泳。

Steve忍不住笑了出来：“……天呐，他在干嘛？”

“我哪知道。”Tony睁开眼睛，不满地轻轻戳了一下肚皮，“这小混蛋今天一直很兴奋，是不是因为我董事会的时候太亢奋了，所以让他过于激动之类的……”

“你的情绪确实会影响宝宝，”Steve从后面揽住Tony，双手盖在他的肚子上，慢慢抚摸，“看起来你确实在董事会上赢了。”

“那当然，”Tony颇为得意地扭过头看着Steve，高高扬起了下巴，“他们差点被我气死，因为我偏要按照计划发布新品。”

Steve爱死自己Omega这样光芒四射的样子了。他低下头，吮吸着Tony的脖颈，“唔……这不是很好吗？为什么那些老头子要反对？”

Tony动了动，往后一仰，结结实实倚在了Steve怀里。“因为他们觉得新品发布不宜过多，不然会让人产生审美疲劳。我不管！我有新品为什么不发布？而且这次只是小型发布会，又不是什么大动作。”

Steve装作惊讶地说道：“哦！又有新品了？这次是什么呀。”

Tony似乎就等着Steve问了。他在Alpha的怀里转了个圈，对Friday说：“给我块屏幕。”

Friday答应一声，两个人的面前出现了一块全息屏幕。Tony拉过来，双手一撑，画面中立即出现了一个虚拟宝宝在和玩偶美国队长玩耍的动画。

“超级英雄保姆。”Tony兴奋地搓着手，语速飞快地说道，“我把Friday的一部分植入了进去，他可以陪伴孩子，及时即时制止他们做危险事情，自动更新系统，永远都不厌其烦，可以陪伴小朋友说话或者聊天——”

他停顿了一下，眨眨眼睛，又补充说：“但是，我设定了这家伙每次最多只能工作一个小时，超时间的话，就会停止，半个小时之后才能再次启动。”

Steve搂着他，有些不明白：“啊？为什么？”

Tony耸了耸肩，低下头飞快地抠抠手，讪笑了起来：“因为不想让父母真的靠这个机器人去照顾孩子啊。我只是想让他们真正无法脱身的时候——比如在做饭，或者在打扫家务的时候，让这家伙临时照顾一下宝宝。反正就——嗯，不想让父母忽视小朋友。”

Steve笑了，忍不住又低头亲亲他：“……哦，我很赞同你的想法。”

Tony仰起头，看着Steve：“所以，你觉得这个东西还不错？其实它可普通了，现在市面上有很多类似的产品，但是我研究了几款，发现它们都没有队长这么智能。”

“队长？”Steve指了指自己，有点惊喜，“你要叫它队长？”

“这多好啊，”Tony抬起手，划过全息屏幕，上面保姆机器人的设定图一张一张翻过去，“美国队长从未过时，他还会陪着这一代的孩子成长。”

Steve揉着Tony肚子的力气大了一些，开始汹涌地散发出甜腻的信息素。肚子里的宝宝立即动得更激烈了，显然他对爸爸的味道很是满意，于是开始在里面打滚。

Tony叫了一声，下意识地托住肚子：“哎呀！他——这个小混蛋……”

“他开心呢。”Steve亲吻Tony的耳朵，呢喃着说，“因为你好爱他，还没出生，就想着给小朋友做玩伴了。”

Tony被Steve的信息素弄得口干舌燥，腿也不由自主地打开，Steve立即心领神会，手伸下去，轻轻揉捏Tony的下体。两个人哼哼着吻在了一起，Friday贴心地收起了屏幕。

Steve换了个姿势，把Tony小心翼翼地放在了床上。Tony抓抓Steve的下巴，含糊地说：“你……嗯，你好敷衍我，都没仔细问新产品的特性，也不在乎我最近为了它忙什么……”

“我可没敷衍你，”Steve忙着把Tony的衣服掀开，便低头去嘬他的乳头，“我知道你都会弄得很好。而且你的小把戏真以为我不知道吗？”

Tony被吻得很舒服，听Steve这么说，就微微睁开眼睛：“嗯？”

Steve笑了，一边舔Tony的乳尖，一边说：“你最近一直在观察我，认真仔细，偶尔还会重复我说过的话，似乎是在模仿，或者试图记住我的语气。”

Tony难耐地动了一下，耳朵红了。“……我有吗？”

“你有啊。”Steve笑了，身子不停地震动，带着Tony也跟着微微颤起来，“于是我就知道你在计划着什么了。这很容易搞清楚，只要我稍微旁敲侧击，Friday就会告诉我一切。”

“你——”Tony抓住他的头发，微微施力，把自己的乳头从Steve的嘴里拔了出来，“你，你这是耍赖！！美国精神呢？”

“被你同化了。”Steve毫不在意地摇摇头，低头舔了Tony一下，“你好甜……这里，真的好甜。”

Tony被他轻柔的舔舐弄得起了鸡皮疙瘩，但是他还是不甘心地说道：“那你——，那你怎么不问问，我都给这个AI保姆录入了你的什么特质？”

Steve再次把脸埋在了Tony胸口，一边用自己的肚子去蹭Tony的，一边呢喃着说：“因为我不想问啊。”

Tony撅起嘴巴：“为什么？”

Steve眨着眼睛，长长的睫毛划过Tony的胸口。“因为我想和儿子一起收到这个惊喜，等我自己发现，才不用你说呢。”

Tony一愣，接着忍不住笑出来：“你他妈……谁说这个惊喜是给你的？我是给小朋友的。”

“我可以和儿子抢，反正他未来二十年内都打不过我。”Steve很是无赖地说道。

他刚说完，小朋友立即在Tony肚子里狠狠砸出了一拳，又开始咕噜咕噜翻身。Tony赶紧用手轻轻抚摸肚皮，小声说：“哦别生气，你爸爸敢和你抢玩具，我就打死他。”

Steve微微往下一点，亲吻着宝宝。“我偏不，”他宣布说，“我偏要和你抢玩具。”

Tony蹬着腿，咯咯笑着：“别闹他了，他一直在踢我啊。”

Steve把Tony的肚子亲了个够，才慢慢爬上去，手再次向下，玩弄着Tony的阴囊。“嗯……宝贝，准备好了吗？”

Tony歪着脑袋，明知故问：“你指什么呀？”

Steve的食指捅了进去，Tony发出一声呻吟，感觉下体涌出很多淫液。

“看起来你准备好啦。”Steve咬咬他的鼻尖儿，“让我们先解决一下咱俩的小问题，再考虑怎么安抚小朋友。”

“只要你别欺负他，他就会老老实实的——”Tony在Steve的身下挣扎着，打算玩一把宁死不屈，“反正，反正你不准欺负他。”

“你还是先顾自己吧。”Steve的手指在Tony的后穴中抽动，“我现在正在欺负你呢，别管小朋友了，行吗？”

Tony发出一声细细的尖叫，Steve吻了下去，把那人乱七八糟的脏话都堵在了嘴巴里。

 

20

 

Tony偷着从Bruce的房间里拿出一条Hulk的大裤衩，愁眉苦脸地在镜子前比划着。

“哎……”

Steve正在给宝宝画手书，听见Tony唉声叹气的，便不明所以地抬起头：“怎么了？”

Tony撑着Hulk的大裤衩，转过身来，撅着嘴巴说：“你看这个，是不是很丑。”

Steve笑了：“别让Hulk听见，他会生气的。”

“就是很丑啊，”Tony用力甩甩那裤子，“又大又肥，颜色也很难看。”

Steve叹了口气：“……所以，你心情不好到要去找Hulk的麻烦了？”

Tony又把那裤子挡在身前，左右看了看，心不在焉地说：“啊？什么？找谁的麻烦？”

“Hulk。”Steve十分想翻白眼了。他站起来，走到镜子前，看Tony一脸纠结地在晃来晃去，“你这么认真，是打算穿上这条裤子？”

“……我很可能会穿的。”Tony看了Steve一眼，苦闷地说道，“看看我现在的肚子，已经鼓出来这么多，等下个月的时候，全天下都得知道我肚子里有你的小混蛋——”

那小混蛋立即毫不客气地给了Tony一脚。

“……妈的。”Tony咬牙切齿地说道。

Steve微微愣住了。“……可这和Hulk的裤子有什么关系？”

“我不是下个月开始就要穿这种肥肥大大的裤子了吗？”Tony很是不情愿地回答说，“我看过别的Omega怀孕后期的照片了，那个肚子真的比Hulk还大！！”

Steve差点笑出声来。他抱起了胳膊，兴致盎然地在一旁看Tony一个人嘟嘟囔囔、焦虑不堪，还很熟练地摸起了自己的肚子，那样子是在非常认真的苦恼。Steve看了一会儿，终于觉得满足了，便走过去蹲下来，用力亲了亲Tony的肚子。

“放心吧，你的肚子不会那么大的。”

Tony低下头，有些惊诧地看着他：“……你怎么知道？”

“照片里没有参照物，而且经过一些美化，所以看起来确实挺吓人的，”Steve安慰自己的Omega说，“嗯，我觉得你的肚子不会那么大。”

“……但是小朋友像你这样强壮的话，那就会很大啊，”Tony忧心忡忡，“而且我也不能去出任务了，现在我已经开始觉得肚子很不方便，带着这么个小东西上战场，很容易变成打击目标的。”

Steve知道他有点儿不开心，便歉意地又亲了亲肚子。“对不起……有了小朋友确实很麻烦。”

宝宝猛地一动，Tony立即很护短地捂住了肚子，埋怨地看着Steve：“别说他麻烦，他现在已经能听见我们对话了，我查过资料的。”

Steve的表情僵住了：“……那小朋友之前听不到吗？我们给他讲的那些故事还有音乐，都听不到吗？”

Tony安抚地戳了一下肚子，咕哝说：“好像是吧……我忘记啦，反正他现在能听见我们说话了，你不能说他很麻烦。”

Steve撅起嘴巴，靠过去用鼻子蹭了蹭Tony的肚皮。“哦……知道了。”

Tony揉着Steve的头发，想了想又说：“还有，下周开始我们俩要上课了，每周两次，记得时间空出来。”

Steve抬头看他：“周几啊？”

Tony打了个响指，Friday立即回答：“每周二和周四，晚上七点半到八点半，队长。”

Steve点点头，哼哼着说：“我记住啦。”

接着他又问：“老师可靠吗？会严格给我们保密？”

Tony有点得意地说：“Nat亲自给我们挑选的双亲课堂，她把那位老师的资料翻了个底朝天——呃，当然是秘密进行的。那位老师很可靠，会教给我们怎么照顾婴儿，以及如何跟孩子沟通之类的。”

“那抱孩子呢？也会教我们？”Steve担心的事情有点多，“我觉得最可怕的是抱孩子，他们看起来那么小，到处都软软的……”

“会教会教，”Tony跃跃欲试，“我想第一个抱小朋友，你不要和我抢。”

Steve马上就笑了，很坏很坏地说：“哦，这个可不行，你躺着呢，剪断脐带的人会是我，第一个抱起他的也是我。”

Tony立即甩着Hulk的大裤衩，抗议说：“这太不公平了！！小朋友在我的肚子里呆了好几个月，我才是他的第一拥有者！”

Steve赶紧捂住肚子：“Shhh，别吵，宝宝能听见，记得吗？”

Tony不满地哼哼了几声。

Steve再次贴上了Tony的肚子，说道：“哎，那你想要什么样的裤子？我去给你买。”

“什么样的都很丑，”Tony闷闷不乐地回答说，“而且我们马上就要藏不住了，小朋友会越来越大的。”

Steve跪着亲吻他的肚脐。“那就找个机会公布吧。”他浅笑着说，“我们的宝贝值得更多的祝福，我们俩会保证他的平安的，对吗？”

Tony轻轻呼吸着，肚皮一起一伏。宝宝一定是感受到了Steve正在亲吻自己，他懒洋洋地在里面翻滚着，不时用小手敲打着Tony的肚子。

“……嗯。”Tony低声说，“他值得全世界的祝福。”

 

21

 

Tony裹得严严实实，和Clint一起下了飞机。这大概是Tony生宝宝之前最后一个任务了，原本Clint的搭档是另一个特工，但是Tony强烈表示自己也可以去。

“我可以提供强大的技术支持，”Tony抓着Clint的手，非常真诚地说道，“求你了，我很想去加拿大玩一圈，就当最后的狂欢之类的？”

他可怜巴巴地看着Clint，用尽力气往外挤眼泪（根本没有）。Clint受到了惊吓，结结巴巴地说：“可是——呃，可是，可是你现在不应该出任务？？”

Tony用尽全力做了个嗤之以鼻的动作。“胡说八道，你被Steve洗脑了？”

“这还用洗脑吗？！”Clint瞪大眼睛，猛地挥了一下手，“看看你现在，哪里适合出任务了？？”

“我从头到尾都很适合出任务。”Tony坚持道，同时再次抓住了Clint的手，坚决不放，“我要和你一起去加拿大，这个不需要任何人的同意，换掉你的搭档，让我跟你一起去。”

Clint看出Tony的决心了，他迟疑了一下，有些不确定地问道：“……那Steve——呃，他那边没问题？”

“没问题。”Tony毫不犹豫地说道。

Clint扬起眉：“你保证Steve不会杀掉我？”

“他怎么可能杀掉你？”Tony知道这人是打算松口了，语气也跟着欢快起来，“来吧，让我们两个Omega闯出一番大事业来，让他们刮目相看。”

“……Omega搭档出任务很常见的。”Clint无奈地说，“但是怀孕的Omega出任务倒不太常见。”

“Tony Stark永远都很特别。”Tony摸着肚子，心满意足地说道。“所以？我们什么时候出发？我要准备一下。”

Clint拍了拍他的肩膀：“你先回去和队长打个招呼吧，我们三天后出发，在这之前，我还得给上面写个报告，说一下换搭档的事。”

“哦，那可辛苦你了。”Tony听起来一点歉意都没有，“如果Hill他们不批准的话，你知道该怎么做吧？”

Clint斜了他一眼。“如果他们不同意，那你就自己想办法吧。”

Tony拐了他一下。

 

现在他们俩平安到了蒙特利尔，Tony裹紧了衣服（Steve把他包成了一个球），坐上了来接他们的车。Clint一坐上车就摘下了手套，这里非常冷，他看了一下手表，现在只有23华氏度（-5°）。

“所以？要热咖啡吗？”Clint明智地没摘帽子，说话时，一直哈着白雾，看着就冷。Tony做了个鬼脸：“肚子里有个小玩意，咖啡戒了。”

Clint一拍脑袋：“哦，我忘了，老天啊，我怎么总忘。呃——所以，你怎么说服队长的？”

他给Tony倒了一杯热可可（车上什么饮料都有），Tony冻得止不住哆嗦，却又很兴奋。他接过了杯子，在手里揉了揉，拉下围巾，问道：“什么？说服什么？”

“说服队长让你出这个任务！”Clint大声说。

Tony穿得太多了，都怪Steve，给他套了好多层衣服，行动起来很不便。Tony使劲抻了抻胳膊，努力把袖子往上撸了一下，说：“这不用说服啊？Steve很简单就答应了！只让我注意安全而已！”

Clint歪着脑袋似乎不信，但是Tony的样子也不像是在骗人。最后鹰眼点了点头，说道：“好吧……好吧好吧，所以你确定这是你的最后一个任务？以后不会再跟我出任务了？”

Tony喝了一口热可可，抬起手纠正说：“No，是我半年内的最后一个任务。哎，干完这一票我就得停手了，真遗憾。”

“就当给自己放假了。”Clint咧嘴笑着说。他把咖啡杯放在一边，又拿过背包，从里面拿出了发射器，别在腰上。“等一会儿我要先下车，他们会带你去基地，我的安全可都靠你啦，老兄。”

“放心吧，”Tony吹着热可可，歪了歪嘴角，“钢铁侠持续为您提供强大可靠的技术支持，开门锁电梯，远程搞炸弹，你想怎么玩说一声就行。”

Clint搓了搓手，很是期待地说：“……哇哦，我还是第一次和你一起出这种类型的任务呢，知道这意味着什么吗？”

Tony挤了挤鼻子，哼哼着说：“你要是敢说我怀孕——”

“意味着我可以尽情撒野啦！”Clint欢呼了一声，“我可以想干嘛就干嘛，对吧？”

Tony扬起眉，最后忍不住笑了：“……OK，是的，没错，你想干嘛就干嘛，放心吧，后面有我呢。”

Clint对他挤了挤眼睛，开始在座位上跃跃欲试，脸上写满了期待。Tony摸着肚子，刚停了几秒，突然手机震动了。他放下杯子，费劲地从兜里抽出手机，看见果然是Steve的信息。

[那边发回报告说你们已经平安落地了，怎么样？冷不冷？]

Tony发出了嘿嘿的傻笑，给他回复说：[冷，但是你给我穿太多了，我现在像一头熊]

Steve很快就回复过来：[很好，我就喜欢你像胖胖熊一样。好好做任务，靠你们俩了。]

Tony给他回了个OK，嘴角的笑容还没收回去。

Clint在对面敲了敲车窗，大声咳嗽说：“咳咳！！是队长吗？”

Tony收起了手机，装傻说：“啊？”

Clint翻了个白眼。“看你脸上的蠢样子就知道……哎，我要走啦，随时保持联系哈。”

Tony往窗外看了看，有些吃惊：“可是外面都是雪？”

“所以，让你看看什么叫真正的滚雪球。”Clint对他眨眨眼睛，接着打开车门，直接翻了出去。

Tony倒吸一口冷气，赶紧趴过去看，只见Clint在雪地里滚了好几圈，然后轻巧地一翻身，就站了起来。Tony稍稍放下心来，再看他，那人已经像只鸟儿一样，跃上了旁边的一棵树，接着就消失不见了。

Tony的车越开越远，他缩回车里，关上了门，然后笨拙地从座位底下掏出了电脑，打开它，喃喃自语：“OK……干活啦干活啦。”

电脑屏幕亮了起来，Tony立即投入了进去，他的手指飞快地敲击着键盘，不一会儿，上面便显示出一行字：Agent Barton，连接成功。

Tony露出了一个得意的笑容，按下了呼叫键。

 

22

 

“我觉得这个主意很蠢。”Tony挺着肚子，一脸怨念地坐在沙发上，气呼呼地瞪着Steve，“Honey，你得说句公道话，快点，给Pepper打电话，告诉她这个主意蠢爆了。”

Steve在给他翻找前两天刚买的裤子（Hulk同款），说道：“哦，给Pepper打电话说她蠢？我可不觉得这是个好主意。”

“我不管！反正我不要照做！”Tony往后一躺，嘴里开始发出一种奇怪的声音。“叽叽哩哩哩，叽叽哩哩啦啦噜——”

Steve找裤子找得满头大汗，不得已抬起头来，无奈地看着Tony：“……哦好吧，停止这样叫，大家会以为是火灾警报。”

Tony哈哈大笑：“胡说八道！火灾警报才没有这么好听呢！！”

Steve擦了擦汗，做了个鬼脸：“除了你和小朋友，没人会觉得好听。这种叽里呱啦的动静你是怎么发出来的？”

Tony扶着肚子撑起自己，一脸兴致盎然：“你想学吗？”

Steve迟疑了一下，点点头：“……想。”

Tony发出哈！的尖叫，又躺了回去。“我不教，这是独门绝技，以后我只教小朋友的，这是钢铁侠的传家宝。叽叽哩哩哩，叽叽哩哩啦啦噜嘿！！啦啦哩噜叽叽，叽叽噜啦哩哩哟——”

Steve抬起手，狼狈地说：“好的，好的Tony，你赢了。你想要什么？说吧。”

Tony马上停下了制造噪音，马上扭过头，看着Steve：“那你去告诉Pepper，我不要这样去公司——我现在在休假！！”

“……只是去转转，不会耽误很久的。”Steve安抚他说，“而且我们不是说好了吗？你现在肚子也不是大得夸张，只要衣服合适，就不会很明显。”

“难道我们就没有更好的公开方式吗！”Tony指着自己的肚子，忿忿不平地说道，“随便写个通稿之类的，就是承认一下我们有小朋友了嘛！为什么一定要我去公司转一圈，让所有人都心领神会？？”

“因为我们不必落人口实。”Steve耐心地说，“大方去公司，我陪你一起，让他们随便看随便拍，到时候是不是有孩子，不用我们明说，大家心里就都清楚了。”

Tony撅着嘴巴，费劲地再次坐起来：“可是我现在……我不喜欢被别人看见我的样子。”

Steve抿起了嘴巴，站起身来，走到Tony身边坐下。他搂住了自己的Omega，有些担心地说：“……所以我想带你多出去走走。”他亲了亲Tony。

Tony倚在Steve怀里，不明所以地眨眨眼睛：“啊？什么？”

Steve叹了口气。“小朋友——我是说，肚子。他会越来越大，现在你已经很不喜欢自己的肚子了，下个月可怎么办呢？还有下下个月？是不是越到后面，你就越不愿意出门了？”

Tony低下头，下意识地抚摸着微微隆起的肚皮。“……也没有嘛，我就是突然——你看，这个肚子就一下子变大了……”

“因为小朋友在长大啊……”Steve的手盖在了Tony手上，温和地说道，“你每天和他说话，陪他听音乐，在工作室里给他讲你在做什么，不厌其烦、一遍又一遍，为什么呢？因为你希望宝宝快点长大，希望他健健康康，聪明又坚强，对吗？”

Tony垂下眼睛，看着自己的肚子。“当然……他可是我们的孩子。”

“所以他总会长大的。”Steve闭上眼睛，亲吻Tony的头发。“我知道这很难受，肚子越来越大，做什么都不方便，你现在穿鞋都要我给你穿，洗澡也要花更多的时间。但是我愿意，为你做什么我都愿意。我只希望……不是，我担心，担心你不喜欢自己的样子，担心你后面两个月都呆在家里不肯出去。”

Tony揉了揉鼻子，小声嘀咕：“我不会啦……我没有那么自闭的。”

Steve深吸一口气，又从沙发上溜了下来，坐在地上，抬手趴在Tony腿间：“……那你保证，我们俩每天都会出去散步？”

Tony张了张嘴，Steve立即说：“最后两个月我们可以去马里布，那儿不是有个挺大的房子吗？后院还有山？”

Tony被Steve的形容逗乐了：“……什么后院啊，那是别墅，整个区域都是私人的。”

Steve抓了抓脸，不在意地说：“都可以啦，反正，我们可以去那里住，偶尔回来看看大家什么的。”

Tony伸手过去，捏捏Steve的脸，声音挺小地说：“我……我没有那么娇气，不是非得去马里布的。而且我也没有那么排斥这个肚子……”他看见Steve趴下来，把脸贴在自己的肚子上，不禁浅浅地笑了。“嗯——如果非让我形容的话，其实这事还挺牛逼的，不是吗？我肚子里有个生命，我们俩的孩子，想想都觉得不可思议。”

Steve喃喃地问：“是小朋友不可思议，还是你不可思议？”

“我们三个都不可思议。”Tony抓着他的头发，用力揪了一下，“特——别不可思议，我们是最厉害的一家三口了。”

Steve亲吻他的肚皮：“你可不能告诉别人这个，我们要偷偷厉害。”

Tony挤挤鼻子，叹息般地说：“哎……真希望他快点长大，出来之后就能陪我玩了。”

Steve小小地舔了一下Tony的肚子，试探着问：“所以……？明天和我一起去公司？”

Tony哼了一声，Steve知道他是默认了。他蹭蹭Tony的腿，又故意逗他：“那我不用和Pepper打招呼了吧？我们还是按照原计划？”

Tony推他的脸，忍不住笑出了声：“你太狡猾了！！”

Steve按住Tony的手，用力亲了亲他的手心。接着他从地上爬起来，把Tony压在了沙发里，开始吻他。“我还能更狡猾一点呢，快，让我们试试最后一次正常体位。”

Tony呻吟着，呼吸立即变得炙热起来。“啊？为……啊，为什么？”

Steve吮吸着Tony的脖子，含含糊糊地说：“因为你的肚子越来越大啦……我们之后得更小心了。”

Tony撅起嘴巴，叽叽歪歪地说：“可是我喜欢传教士体位……哦不对，是因为你喜欢，所以我也喜欢了，我之前最喜欢什么体位来着……”

他任由Steve开始脱自己的衣服，皱着眉开始努力思考起来。Steve咬着他的脖子，提示说：“你不是喜欢从后面……？”

Tony睁大眼睛，脚趾蜷缩了起来：“哦！对对！我喜欢你从后面来！”

“但是很遗憾，这两个月都不行啦。”Steve听上去一点都不遗憾，“我们可以从侧面，或者你骑上来？”

Tony咂咂嘴，脸上开始有了一丝跃跃欲试：“嗯……抱着肚子骑在你身上，好像挺不错。”

Steve捏了捏他的屁股，脱下了他的内裤。“小坏蛋，”他的手指在Tony的乳尖上划来划去，“小坏蛋，你都把儿子带坏了。”

那小家伙不负众望，立即在Tony的肚子里翻滚起来。他已经很强壮了，踢人的力气变得很大，不像之前那样，只是软绵绵的打几下。这小东西用力过猛，连Steve都感受到了。

“……他？”Steve微微抬起身子，惊诧地瞪着Tony的肚子，“他刚刚是不是踢我了？”

Tony觉得看见自己的Alpha这种表情非常爽。他轻轻拍拍肚子，很是得意地说：“对啊，把你踢疼了吧。”

Steve脸上变了好几个表情，憋了一会儿，才问Tony：“……他怎么力气这么大，你疼不疼啊？”

Tony没想到Steve会问这个。他正赤身裸体双腿大张地躺在床上，满心期待Steve能扑上来直接把自己填满，结果那人居然还在纠结这种莫名其妙的问题。

“……我不疼啦！”Tony凶神恶煞地说道，“快点他妈的继续，再不动作，你儿子还要踢你。”

Steve将信将疑地看着Tony，又试着摸摸他的肚子，宝宝在里面踢得更欢了。Tony发出一声呻吟，脸色红红的：“……你快点啊。”

Steve重新趴了下来，咬了一下Tony的嘴巴。“我说错了……他才是小坏蛋，你都被他带坏了。”

Tony被宝宝弄得性致高昂，迫不及待地扒开自己的臀瓣，蹭着Steve的大腿：“快点宝贝，快点……啊！快，舔舔……”

Steve整个人滑了下去，大手依然盖在Omega的肚子上，开始舔Tony的后穴。

Tony发出了窒息一般的闷哼，双腿下意识地并拢，小腿搭在了Steve的后背上。

“把你舔开了……我就进去。”Steve含含糊糊地说，同时手掌在Tony的肚子上轻轻摩挲，引得宝宝更加兴奋了，“啊……他动得好厉害，一定是因为你太激动了。”

Tony的胸口起伏着，抓住Steve的头发，用力收缩着后穴：“都怪你……你太慢了，你……啊……”

Steve没再说话，只是专心开始做扩张了。

 

23

 

“很惊讶的是，董事会居然没有找我麻烦。”Tony用手给自己扇着风，他现在很怕热。“他们居然没有朝我怒吼，‘你他妈怎么敢突然搞出一个孩子！！’”

Steve看着他竖起眉毛，模仿那些老头子的脸，在一边直乐：“他们怎么可能会找你麻烦？”

Tony的放下了书，做了个夸张的表情：“因为Tony Stark和孩子根本不可能沾边啊！”

Steve扫了他的肚子一眼（那里已经明显鼓了起来，宝宝正在尽全力炫耀自己的存在），哼哼了一声：“别傻啦，别忘了我们两年前结婚的时候，所有人都已经在猜测我们什么时候能有孩子，虽然这个小家伙姗姗来迟，但也不算是出人意料。”

Tony轻轻叹了口气，很是遗憾地说：“哎……那我可真是少了很多乐趣啊，我还期待能把那些老头子吓出心脏病呢。”

“他们抗打击能力强着呢。”Steve忍笑说，“别忘了这么多年这些董事是和谁在打交道。”

Tony一愣，随即眯起眼睛：“咦，这是在讽刺我吗！”

“这是在表扬你。”Steve施施然回答说。

Tony憋了一会儿，最后实在无法反驳，只好哼哼着重新拿起了书。“反正我说不过你。等一下我想洗个澡，然后出去走走。”

“去后院？”Steve明知故问。

“……都说了那不叫后院啦！”Tony笨拙地在沙发上扭动着，“那叫后山，我们私人的！”

“好好好，私人后山。”Steve点点头，很是敷衍。“怎么都可以啦——来吧。”

他走了过来，抬手直接把Tony抱了起来。Omega重了不少，肚子里的小朋友加上最近他吃得很多——不过Steve依然抱得很轻松。“哎哟，我都快抱不动了，你变成胖胖熊了哎。”

Tony搂住了Steve的脖子，也没敢挣扎：“等会儿……你抱我做什么？快放我下来。”

Steve不明所以：“不是说要去洗澡吗？”

Tony的耳朵红了：“……我自己洗！又不是不能动了！！”

Steve原地站了一会儿，最后还是迈腿往浴室走去。“不，我来帮你洗。”

Tony捶了他一下：“Rogers你怎么这么霸道啊？”

Steve哼哼了一声：“我就是霸道，反正你喜欢。”

他把Tony抱到了浴室，将他放下来。Tony还没有太适应自己的肚子，走到哪里都小心翼翼的。他站在一边，看Steve开始往浴缸里放热水，突然觉得不舒服：“呃……”

Steve马上回头看他：“怎么了？”

Tony扶着台面，抬了抬脚。“……腰很酸，脚也疼。”

Steve马上从旁边拿了把椅子过来，让Tony坐下来。“休息一下。你是要自己脱衣服，还是我来给你脱？”

Tony斜了他一眼，开始解扣子。“我可没有变得柔弱，不准你这样莫名其妙的照顾我。”

Steve蹲下来，假装天真地说：“你就让我照顾一下你呗，因为我实在不知道该怎么分担你的辛苦。”

“我才不辛苦呢。”Tony立即宣布说，“我很强壮，只是偶尔会有点难受，但是我不辛苦，不可能的。”

Steve低头抓起了Tony的脚，给他脱袜子。“但是你的脚一直肿……等会我给你揉一揉。”

“……你敢。”Tony马上瞪他，“你是想痒死我吗？？”

Steve哈哈大笑，用力亲了一下Tony的肚子。“哎哟，你爸爸又傻又可爱，可怎么办呀。”

宝宝好像是睡了，没理他。

Tony脱下了衣服，又开始脱裤子（Steve帮他了一把）。等都脱完了，Tony装作不在意地问道：“哦对了……那些人都怎么说啊？就是我们有孩子这件事。”

Steve扬起眉：“嗯？我以为你都懒得管这些呢。”

Tony哼唧了一声。“要是我自己的事情我就不管了……现在不是主角是这个小东西吗？”

Steve笑了：“哦，这样啊。”

Tony转转眼睛：“你挑点好听的给我讲讲。”

Steve再次把他抱了起来，又半蹲着试试水温，觉得差不多了，就把Tony放了进去。“好听的可多了。”他一屁股坐在了浴缸外面，往Tony身上撩热水，“Pepper没有对外正式承认你怀孕的事情，只说好消息应该由我们俩亲自公布。但是大家都看见了你的肚子，也看见我小心翼翼地扶着它。”

他扬了扬下巴，对着Tony的肚皮做了个鬼脸（浴缸里的水还没放满，Tony的肚子像个小山丘，顶部还露在空气中）。“所以，他们就知道这事儿肯定是定下来了。现在媒体都在猜测小朋友的性别，不过局里已经发出了警告，谁都不准拿钢铁侠和美国队长的孩子做文章。”

Tony揉着肚子，低头哧哧笑着说：“听到没有？大家还不知道你是男是女呢。”

Steve微微抬起身，半个身子探进浴缸里，亲吻了Tony的肚子。“是啊，不过他们很快就要知道了。”

Tony在浴缸里慢慢侧过身，转向了Steve，挺感兴趣地问道：“还有呢？他们还说什么了？”

“我问了Pepper，她说公司里的人情绪稳定，因为从你开始休假的时候，大家就已经差不多猜到原因了。”Steve耸了耸肩，不停用热水擦过Tony的身子，“局里的人倒是很意外，因为这事儿只有我们这一小圈人知道。听说Fury打碎了一个杯子，Coulson把面包屑从鼻子里喷了出来。”

“……这他妈也太恶心了吧。”Tony皱起鼻子厌恶地说，“又不是他的孩子，他激动什么。”

Steve咧开嘴大笑，用手捏了一下Tony的鼻子。“少来了，其实你心里已经笑得打滚了吧。”

Tony装模作样地端了一会儿架子，接着开始在热水里翻滚。“啊——太爽了，太爽了，哈哈哈哈哈！吓死他们，我的目的达到了！！”

这时热水已经没过了他的肚子，这么一动，就有水溅了出来。Steve拿过毛巾给Tony擦擦脸：“好啦，轻点，小朋友睡觉呢，你再把他弄醒，又得踢你了。”

Tony又折腾了一会儿，就趴在浴缸边说，软绵绵地对Steve说：“渴了……想吃东西。”

Steve摸摸他湿漉漉的头发，扬起眉：“是想喝水还是想吃饭？”

Tony咂咂嘴，思考了几秒。“都想。就这么决定了，都想。”

Steve凑过去亲吻他：“那等洗完了澡，我们去厨房，一起吃今天的第四顿饭，再去后院散散步。”

“等晚上回来的时候，我就要好好骑你。”Tony狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“哎，昨晚骑得都不尽兴。”

Steve隔着浴缸壁，吮吸Tony的舌头：“嗯……骑了快一个小时还不尽兴？宝宝后来都不耐烦了，你很累的话，他的心情也很不好啊。”

Tony贴着Steve的嘴唇哧哧笑。“不管他，什么都不懂，就知道添乱。反正我要骑你，你不准反抗。”

Steve再次伸手，探进热水里，捏着Tony的乳头。“嗯……我不反抗，只要你爽到，怎么都行。”

Tony用力抱着Steve，再稍稍往自己这边一扯，那人就像没骨头似的，穿着衣服就翻进了浴缸里。Tony挺着肚子喘息着，翻身跨在那人身上，把乳头送了过去。“又捏……啊……哈……”

Steve用力吮吸着，一下又一下。“想喝奶……要是有奶就好了……”

Tony仰起脑袋，肚子顶着Steve的胸口。“啊……嗯……如果我是那10%，那还得喂两个人了？”

Steve双手捧着Tony的肚子，微微松开嘴，含着他的乳晕，含含糊糊地说：“好。我吃儿子吃剩的就行。”

Tony晃动了起来，发出一声尖叫，按住了Steve的脑袋，让他趴在自己胸前。

“……喝奶都堵不住你的嘴！”他凶巴巴地说道，却又很温柔地摸着Steve的头发。“真是看错你了，哎，看错你了。”

Steve闭上眼睛，开始专心嘬着Tony的乳头了。

 

24

 

“哇！他已经大头朝下了！”Thor看着照片，仔细研究着里面那个奇怪的小东西，“呃，他的脑袋还是很大啊。”

“是啊。”Tony不确定地抓了抓下巴，有点焦虑，“可能出生之后脑袋就没有那么大了？看照片真的挺奇怪的。”

“胎儿都是这样的。”Bruce在旁边安抚说，“小朋友的检查报告很完美，一切正常，他现在已经有了呼吸和微弱的吮吸力了。”

Sam和Clint在旁边赞叹了一声，看着Tony的肚子：“所以这小家伙现在正在里面喘气呢？”

“神奇，太神奇了。”Sam搓着手，嘶嘶地说，“——哇哦！！看看你的肚子！！卧槽，他在动！！”

小朋友在Tony的肚子里打了个嗝，又懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，Tony的肚皮立即鼓出来了一块。

“……什么情况！”Sam和Thor很是震惊，“刚刚是什么？他的脚吗？”

Tony见怪不怪地摸摸肚子，“差不多吧，嘿嘿嘿。他总是动来动去的，不太老实，每天都用屁股顶我，要么就在肚子里练拳击。”

“拳击！！”Sam马上拍了拍自己的胸，“我可以教他！！我可以！！”

Clint无奈地看着他：“……伙计，队长也可以教啊？”

Sam的动作停了下来：“哦，对哦……”

Tony马上摆摆手：“多几个老师又不是坏事嘛，你们肯喜欢他，我就很开心啦。”

Bruce笑了起来，温和地说：“哦，这可不像是你会说的话，Tony。”

Tony叹了口气，低头看看肚子。“哎，我可能变得奇怪了。我希望把全世界的爱都给这个小朋友，想所有人都爱他。虽然这是不可能的，但就会这样不由自主期待着。”

“呃，可是，怎么说呢，”Clint犹犹豫豫地歪了一下脑袋，“就……大概只有我们几个，也就是身边的人会真正爱他，”他咬着嘴唇，很理智地说道，“虽然这可能让你失望，但这也是现实。这个小朋友是你和Steve的孩子，是复仇者的后代，这意味着他的未来不可能一路平坦，要比其他孩子承受更多，无论是赞誉还是诋毁。”

Tony点了点头，摸了摸手边的小瓶子。里面装的是Steve的信息素，那人和Natasha还有Scott去法国执行任务了。

“你说得没错，Steve也是这样告诉我的。”Tony做了个鬼脸，露出一个笑容，“他说网上那些祝福或者质疑其实都无所谓，那些人的祝福是发自内心的，但他们不可能永远都牵挂这个小朋友。那些质疑也是发自内心的，却也不能伤害小朋友一丝一毫。”

他深吸一口气，满足地看着身边的朋友们。“因为真正爱他的其实只要几个人就够了，没错，说得没错。”

Clint圆圆的脸上浮现出一个很得意的笑容。“哈哈，我也会说很厉害的道理嘛。”

Sam拐了他一下。“少得意了。”

Tony感受到宝宝现在很平静，因为这个小家伙本能地喜欢Steve的信息素，而且周围还有很多熟悉的信息素，这让他觉得安全。Tony扯了扯衣服，把肚子仔细地盖了起来。

“嗯……睡觉吧，现在我们要说点大人之间的悄悄话啦。”Tony对着肚子说道。其他复仇者都发出了心照不宣的笑声，Bruce靠过来，轻轻摸了一下他的肚皮。

 

25

 

Tony半夜突然醒了，他想翻身，却怎么都翻不过去，最后把自己折腾醒了。

“……嗯……”他哼哼着，发现自己早就把被子踢到了一边，临睡前穿好的睡衣也撩了上去，肚皮和胸口都露在外面，有点凉。Steve在他旁边睡得正沉，丝毫没有察觉到Tony已经醒了。

Tony刚醒，身子还有点不听使唤，想翻身，也用不上力气。肚子实在太不方便了，而且他不知道该怎么用力才对，就怕自己转错了方向，让小朋友受伤。他缓了一会儿，休息一下，又曲起腿，想试着再翻一次。

结果这回他的动作有点大，把Steve弄醒了。Alpha哼哼了一声，慢慢睁开眼睛，在黑暗中还什么都看不见。

Tony赶紧抬手摸他的下巴，小声说：“Shhh，没事，睡吧，睡吧。”

Steve以为自己在做梦，蹭了蹭Tony的掌心，乖得要命。他嘴里不知道咕哝着什么，又往前挤了挤，抱住Tony，一只手摸着他的肚子。“嗯……刚刚不是小朋友已经出生了吗，怎么又回肚子里去了……”

Tony的腰实在很累，他扭了扭，说：“现在还没生啦……来帮我翻个身，我的腰好酸啊。”

Steve再次睁开了眼睛，这回他有些清醒了：“……Tony？”

Tony扶着自己的肚子，咕哝说：“哦，你不做梦了？好吧，就……哎，帮我翻个身。”

Steve揉揉眼睛，对Friday说：“请打开灯，Friday。”

柔和的灯光立即亮了起来，Steve看见Tony又困又累地瞪着自己，大大的肚皮裸露在外。

“……怎么回事，我把你吵醒了？”Steve爬起来，给Tony的衣服顺下来，又扶住他的后背，轻轻帮助他侧翻了过去。“不舒服？还是又失眠了？”

Tony一侧着躺下来，就觉得舒服多了。他摸摸屁股，说：“给我揉揉腰。”

Steve马上趴过去，低头亲亲Tony的脸颊，又伸手给他捏腰。Tony打了个哈欠，感觉困意马上就席卷了自己。“啊……别停，就这样捏。”

Steve拉起被子，给他好好盖上。“怎么回事？怎么会突然醒过来啊。”

Tony哼哼着，腿放松地蹬着床单，困意浓浓地说：“因为翻身翻不过去……试了好几次都没用，结果就醒了。”

Steve从腰给他捏到屁股，又捏回来。“不能翻身？你怎么都不告诉我？”

Tony蹭着被子，嘀咕说：“正常我多试几次就可以翻过去的……今天不知道怎么回事，可能是睡觉睡糊涂了。”

Steve再次低头吻他：“下次再翻不过去，就叫醒我。”

Tony嗯了一声，也不知道听没听。Steve坐着，给他捏完了腰又捏腿，最后回过去捏肩膀，Tony早就睡着了。

Steve怕把他弄醒，就停了手。他低下头亲亲Tony的鼻子，便躺在了他身后，环住了自己的Omega。

“关灯吧，Friday。”Steve轻轻说。

房间里暗了下来。Tony在睡梦中依然抱着肚子，做出保护的姿势。Steve也和他做了同样的动作，两个人一起抱着他们的宝贝，很快，三个人都睡着了。

 

26

 

Steve坐在地上，满头大汗地布置婴儿房。他在房间里放了很多自己种的花草，又圈出了玩耍的地方，玩具也都分门别类弄弄好，宝宝的床边放着他这几个月来自己画的手书，还有各种自制的摇铃或者抓抓手。队长已经无数次重新规整婴儿房了，每次都要把自己之前的布置打乱，再重新安排，Tony说他就是乱折腾。

Steve承认自己很紧张，他们马上就要迎来一个小朋友，不知道他长得像谁，不知道他性格怎么样，不知道他会不会喜欢自己。而现在那个小家伙已经渐渐安分了起来，因为他太大了，在Tony的肚子里伸展不开，胎动明显要少了很多。这是好事，最起码Tony不会再被这个小混蛋踢来踢去，或者搞得肚皮震动，但是Steve依然无法控制自己的紧张，他已经无数次和医生确认过流程，确保自己会全程陪在Tony身边，而且开刀的时候会打麻药，只要一个小时，一切就都解决了。

Steve期待又畏缩，这不应该，他不应该惧怕任何事情，可是现在，他却要被一个软绵绵的婴儿打倒了。

Tony倒是一直表现得很平稳，在有宝宝之前，Tony很少对什么事物表现过恐惧，他总是和Steve互相扶持，当其中一个人表现出了焦虑，另一个人就会立即变得异常强大和坚定，仿佛没有任何事情能将他们打败。而现在，当有了宝宝之后，Steve的忧虑和紧张根本没法控制，于是Tony就把自己变得很强很强，几乎不会把自己的紧张表现出来，看起来自信又无畏。

Steve不想表现得太过紧绷，可他就是没办法收敛自己的心情。

他正坐在婴儿房里，拿着一个奶嘴发呆的时候，Friday突然说：“队长，Boss在九楼防火层的花园里，刚刚散步完毕，想请您过去一下。”

Steve立即回过神来，扔下了奶嘴，声音陡然拔高：“怎么了？我现在就去，给我个电梯。”

“已经准备好，队长。”

Steve急匆匆地往房间外跑，还差点崴到了脚。他钻进了电梯，Friday很快将他送到了九层。

Tony现在每天都来花园散步，拒绝所有人的陪伴，一个人走半个小时，休息一会儿，再走十分钟。他利用这段时间冥想，或者放空大脑，或者仅仅是欣赏那些Steve种的花——总之就是，尽可能的让自己放松。他现在要穿很大的鞋子，讨厌身上有任何束缚，所以所有的衣服裤子都肥肥大大，如果可以，Tony甚至想穿麻袋招摇过市。眼下他已经结束了每天四十分钟的散步，正坐在躺椅上，慢悠悠地等Steve过来。

那人速度很快，脸上带着可笑的红晕，推开了防火门，直接往这边冲：“Tony？怎么了？”

Tony懒洋洋地对他招了招手，在躺椅上动了动。“过来，不用跑。”

Steve狂奔而来，快到Tony身边的时候，放慢了脚步。Omega被太阳晒得眯起了眼睛，就拿过帽子戴上了。“别跑呀，像个傻蛋一样。”

Steve走过来，一屁股坐在了他身边，两个人交换了一个亲吻。队长见Tony并没有什么不适，就稍稍放下了心，摸摸他的脸。“怎么啦？突然叫我，吓我一跳。”

Tony狡黠地笑了：“怕小朋友突然要出来？”

Steve也想放松一些，想顺着他的话开个玩笑，但是却怎么都没法笑出来。队长努力了很久，最后还是叹了口气，沮丧地说：“……不要这样说，我真的太紧张了，我没办法……”

“Shhh，我知道，我知道。”Tony抬起手，搂过了Steve，揉揉他的头发。“我说着玩的嘛，哎呀。——小朋友的房间布置好了吗？”

Steve抱住Tony，撅着嘴巴说：“差不多了吧……就是那个摇摇木马我不确定放在哪里。”

Tony翻了个白眼，“放哪里都行，我很确定宝宝根本不会介意那玩意的位置。”

Steve咕哝了一句什么，听起来有点不服气。Tony咯咯笑了：“你一定是全世界最傻的爸爸了，剪脐带的时候你可不能哭啊。”

Steve蹭了蹭Tony的头发。“我不会哭的……”

Tony抬起头看着自己的Alpha，想了想问道：“Steve，你怕不怕啊？”

Steve迟疑了一下，点点头。

Tony又笑了，这次笑得特别神清气爽。“哎，其实我刚刚散步的时候，小朋友突然动得很厉害。他很久没有这么不耐烦了，一直踢我，又滚来滚去的。”

Steve马上把手盖在Tony的肚子上，满脸担心。“他怎么又踢你？”

Tony不在意地摆了摆手。“这倒没什么，但是我当时，我……”他抿起嘴巴，看上去有些犹豫。但是很快Tony就笑着摇摇头，承认说：“我一下子就特别害怕。我坐了下来，让Friday叫你，同时不停地闻瓶子里瓶子里闻你的信息素，想要让小朋友冷静下来。”

他靠在Steve怀里，低头看着自己的肚子。“他很快就安静下来了，可是我依然很害怕。我怕小朋友不舒服，怕是不是出了什么问题，进而害怕如果要生他时候的阵痛，还有害怕开刀之前，打麻醉会不会出问题。”

这是Tony第一次诚实地和Steve说自己负面的感受，他很平和，仿佛说得并不是自己。“……其实有了宝宝的这几个月，我一直都没有担心什么，因为你一直给我信心，你看起来特别厉害，什么都懂，不懂也会马上查资料，问医生，反正就，我觉得和你在一起就没什么可怕的。”

Steve再次亲吻他：“我们俩可是超级英雄呢，只有我们在一起，就没什么不能战胜的。”

Tony回应了他的吻，同时伸出手，挠挠Steve的下巴。“嘿嘿……你知道我怀孕之后，为什么很少会感觉恐惧吗？”

Steve老实地摇了摇头。

“因为你看起来比我害怕啊。”Tony忍不住露出了得意的神情，“看见你害怕，我就不害怕了，因为我们俩总得有一个人要牛逼一些。”

Steve被噎住了：“我——我也没有很害怕——”

“撒谎。”Tony毫不留情地拆穿他，“胡说八道，你刚刚从防火门那边跑过来的时候，看上去怕得要哭了。”

Steve据理力争：“我没……”

“但是，我看见你这个样子，一瞬间就不害怕了。”Tony放软了声音，用肩膀撞了撞Steve的前胸，“真的，我满脑子想的都是，哎呀这个人，我可不能害怕，我要是也害怕，那谁来安慰他呢。”

Steve吸了吸鼻子，把Tony搂得更紧了。

“……我也想不要那么紧张，但是总是——”他顿了顿，看着Tony的肚子，又忍不住笑起来。“可每次想起你俩，我就觉得特别满足。不知道他长得像你还是像我，不知道他将来要做什么，不知道会不会像你一样聪明。我想快点到未来去看看，又希望时间过得慢一点。”

“我才不要呢，我想时间快点过去，希望马上就看见这个小混蛋。”Tony摸着肚子，不由自主地笑着，“未来多有趣，我也将要有自己最伟大的发明了。”

Steve环着他，叹息般地说：“嗯……你也会是最伟大的父亲。我们都会。”

Tony抬手摸着Steve的脸颊，两个人亲昵地耳鬓厮磨，享受这最后一小段两人时光。

 

27（最终章）

 

“进去了吗？？”Natasha急匆匆地赶到了特护医院，这里是神盾的私有医院，保密性完全没问题。Natasha刚下飞机，就直奔这里，Thor和Sam正在外面等着。

“进去了，进去了快一个小时。”Sam见到是她，立即松了一口气。“太突然了，其他人要么在任务，要么还在途中。”

Natasha仔细听了听，里面隔音的，什么都听不到。Sam耸了耸肩，补充说：“Steve也在里面，他帮忙推床的时候差点跪在地上，因为Tony疼哭了。”

Natasha脸色有点白：“哦……”

“不过没事，还好我们早就做好了准备，虽然小朋友有点着急，但是总的来说，一切按照计划来。”Sam努力安慰说，“Steve只是一开始非常不知所措，他等来到医院的时候，就已经完全镇静下来了。”

Natasha点点头：“好……好。”

Thor一直没说话，他靠着墙，嘴里念叨着什么。Natasha对着Sam无声地做了个手势，Sam低声回答说：“祝福。”

Natasha本来还挺紧绷，一听他这么说，立即就无奈地笑了。她咳嗽了一声，又问：“正常不是下周才？我们还约定下周把任务都推了呢。”

Sam做了个鬼脸。“是啊，可是宝宝今天吵着要出来，这个小英雄可真够犟的，连个招呼都不打，我们一点准备都没有，Tony就开始疼了。”

Natasha看看时间，心里又期待又担心。她原地走了几个来回，最后在Sam身边坐定。“等吧，”她说，“开刀的话，不会很久的。”

十分钟之后，手术室外的灯灭了。三个超级英雄一惊，马上站起来，接着门打开，医生走了出来。他摘下了口罩，简单地说：

“健康的男孩子，7.2磅，等一下推出来你们就能看见宝宝了。”

三个人立即露出了笑容：“谢谢，谢谢。”

因为门开着，Tony的声音也传了出来。他听上去不是特别虚弱：“我想看看，给我看看，快点……”

Steve小声说：“等一下宝贝，医生在给小朋友做清理。”

“可是我现在就想看……”

几秒之后，孩子的啼哭声大了起来，中气十足。Steve说：“看，我们的孩子——”

“……妈的，他怎么这么丑，好像肉虫子！！！”

“Tony！！”

门外的三个人哈哈大笑起来，Thor在外面高喊：“老兄，我听见了！”

宝宝的仿佛听懂了Tony骂他，哭得震天响。

“我们去病房里等着吧。”Natasha笑着说，“呆在这儿也没用，下去等他们吧。”

“神的祝福也已经准备好了！”Thor和两个同伴转身往电梯那边走去，兴高采烈地说道。

他们走到了电梯里，突然三个人的手机同时亮了起来。Steve给几个同伴都发了邮件，打开一看，上面是小朋友丑丑的脸。

[平安出生，谢谢大家了。我觉得像Tony，但是他不承认:)。想带小朋友快点回家，请接纳这个新成员:)]

“……哎呀，好像是挺丑啊。”Sam瞪着手机说。

Natasha拐了他一下，憋着笑说：“闭嘴啦，你。”

三个人跟着电梯走了下去，带着轻松和愉快。

 

FIN

 

彩蛋：

 

Tony嘟囔着宝宝丑，却又忍不住亲亲他。“哎呀，你怎么这么能嚎啊，吵得我耳朵疼。”

助产士在旁边温和地说：“他饿了，我们正在冲奶粉。”

Steve马上激动地直起腰：“我来喂，我来喂。”

Tony根本顾不得别人，他又亲亲宝宝，发现他的小脑袋只有自己拳头那么大。Tony捏捏小朋友的小手，再捏捏小脚，简直错不开眼睛。

助产士笑着说：“两天之内Mr. Stark就可以亲自给宝宝喂奶了，医院里有奶粉，这两天你们就先用这边的奶粉吧。”

Tony和Steve同时抬起头，瞪着助产士。她笑得更甜了：“恭喜你们，刚刚检查了一下，Mr. Stark是那10%。”

Steve张大了嘴巴，而Tony呆了半天，一句话都没说出来。

这时那边的护士把奶瓶递给了Steve，示意他给宝宝喂奶。Steve软着腿走到床边，手都不知道往哪放了。

Tony警告地看了他一眼，护住了自己的胸脯。队长忍不住俯下身，用力亲了亲他，然后低声说：“……我不会抢啦。”

Tony咬了他嘴角一下，有些害羞，又很强势地说：“你快给他喂奶啊，他看起来好饿。”

Steve嗯了一声，小心地把奶瓶立起来，将奶嘴放在宝宝嘴边，他立即本能地嘬了上去。Tony一直盯着小朋友，把自己的食指放在他的手心里。

“……我们的孩子。”他小声说。

“——我们的孩子。”Steve重复道，“我爱你们。”

Tony满足地叹了口气，哼哼了一声。

 

完


End file.
